Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Sequel to Shadowfang14's Toy Story. While trying to save a fellow toy from a garage sale, Inuyasha gets snatched up by Gideon Gleeful, and meets the rest of the 'Demon Slayer' gang. Now he must decide between returning to the kid he loves, or being adored by kids the world over.
1. Cast List

**A/N** : _Hello, readers! I'm sure at least a few of you remember Shadowfang14's Toy Story-well, now I'm back with my take on the SECOND Toy Story movie, because why not?! XD I'm just going to go on record and say that I'm NOT going to tackle Toy Story 3. That movie utterly destroyed me, so screw it. All the same though, I hope you guys have fun with this one!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : All I own is my imagination_

Cast List:

Woody-Inuyasha

Buzz Lightyear-Jack Frost

Jessie-Merida

Stinky Pete-Gothel

Bullseye-Angus

Weezy-Wilt

Al-Lil Gideon

Toy Repairman-Stanford

Bo Peep-Kagome

Sheep-Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara

Slinky-Wander

Mr. Potato Head-Benson

Mrs. Potato Head-Audrey

Barbie-Lottie

Hamm-Tazelwurm

Rex-Mavis

Army Men-Penguins

Andy-Ed

Molly-Al

Andy's Mom-Tricia

Buster-Alexander

Zurg-Pitch Black

Squeaky Alien Toys-GIR

Rock-Em-Sock-Em Robot 1: Rogue Titan

Rock-Em-Sock-Em Robot 2: Colossal Titan

Emily: Kari

Little Girl at the End: Mabel

 **A/N** : _I'll be back with the actual first chapter as soon as I can, I just need to go back and rewatch Toy Story 2 first, okay? Just be patient with me, guys._


	2. The Missing Sword

**A/N** : _Now was that so bad? Here's the first chapter!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own none of the characters or shows/movies referenced in this story._

It was a particularly cold day in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Suddenly, a blue and white streak shot across the sky. It was Jack Frost, flying over all the ice and snow everywhere. Holding his staff in one hand, he summoned his ice wings to steady himself as he swerved around, finally seeing a soft spot to land. The winter spirit made his wings fade before looking around to see if there was any life around. Upon seeing that he was alone, he pressed a button on his staff to talk into it.

"Jack to North, I think I've found Pitch's base. But I'm not sensing him…" As Jack was talking, he didn't notice that Nightmares were slowly gathering around him-until he looked up and saw that he was surrounded.

Acting fast, he shot into the air and shot ice at the creatures, destroying them. He started to fly off again, only to see a new Nightmare galloping after him in the sky. Jack shot icicles at it, dispatching it as easily as the others before flying into a cave. Unknown to the white-haired boy, his foe, Pitch Black, was watching him from the shadows.

"Come to me, my prey." Jack flew around a little longer before finding what he was looking for-the collection of children's teeth that Pitch had stolen in order to stop kids from believing in the Tooth Fairy. He flew over and was about to grab one of the cylinders, when the Boogey Man himself appeared behind him, forming from the shadows.

"So, we meet again, Jack Frost-for the last time!"

"Not today, Pitch!" Jack said bravely. Pitch formed a scythe out of black sand and swung at the boy, but Jack dodged his attacks and shot a snowball at Pitch's head. While the Boogey Man was disoriented, Jack flew over his head, landing behind him. He posed to shoot some more snow at Pitch…only to get sliced in two. Jack's lower half fell to the ground as Pitch dispelled his black sand, laughing evilly.

* * *

"Oh no! No!" Mavis cried as she saw the 'Game Over' on the screen. "No, no, no!" Jack, who was standing next to her, winced a little.

"Ooh-you almost had him."

It had been six years since Jack Frost had become one of Edward Elric's toys. He'd grown to love being played with, and got along quite well with the other toys, helping them out when he could. Like right now, giving the vampire doll advice on how to play the video game based on the show his character originated from.

"I'm never going to defeat Pitch!" Mavis said, upset.

"Sure you will, Mavis." Jack encouraged her. "You're a better Jack than I am."

"But look at these tiny little doll hands! I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time!"

The two toys' conversation was suddenly interrupted by some noise. Looking up, they saw Inuyasha searching frantically through Ed's drawers for something.

"Where is it, where is it?!" Jack and Mavis looked at each other, then Jack turned to the half-demon toy.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up-only to hit his head on an upper drawer. "Ow!" He tried to pull himself out of the drawer he was in, only to fall and go stumbling along the other open drawers before finally landing on the floor.

"Ooh…" Jack and Mavis both cringed before Jack ran over to see if his friend was okay.

"Hang on, dog boy!" Taking a running start, Jack caught the top of the desk lamp with his staff, swinging over and doing a back flip through the air. He landed on a toy car, doing a loop de loop around a plastic track before jumping off, running the rest of the way over to Inuyasha and picking him up.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine!" Inuyasha said grumpily, brushing himself off. "Okay Frost butt, here's a list of things to do while I'm gone: batteries need to be changed, toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated, oh, and make sure everyone attends Pearl's seminar on what to do if a part of you is swallowed, okay? Great." Jack smiled knowingly as Inuyasha kept walking

"Inuyasha, you haven't found your sword yet have you?"

"NO!" Inuyasha answered, frustrated. "And Ed's leaving for camp any minute! I can't find the stupid thing anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Jack said encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "In just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Ed making s'mores." He then looked around the room. "Has anyone found Tetsusaiga yet?"

Around the room, the other toys were looking high and low for the sword. The penguins, aided by Koga, were looking through the toy chest.

"Keep looking, men! Dig deeper!" Skipper called to the others before turning to the two white-haired boys with a salute. "Negative, sir! Still searching!"

Up on the top shelf, the Tazelwurm and Beast Boy were using Morse code to communicate with a neighbor.

"The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep looking." The Tazelwurm reported. The door opened, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Starfire came in, followed by Kagome.

"It's not in Al's room." The schoolgirl said. "We've looked everywhere!"

"I found it!" Benson announced, coming out from under the bed.

"You found my sword?!" Inuyasha asked, running over to him.

"Your sword?" Benson asked. "No! Audrey lost her earring!" He held up a small plastic ear with an earring on it and went over to a blonde doll. "Oh, Audrey!" The doll gasped and dropped the book she was reading, going over to her boyfriend.

"You found it!" She took the ear from Benson and put it back on herself before kissing him.

"Oh, great." Inuyasha said sarcastically before going back to searching. "This'll be the first time I miss camp, all because of my darned sword!" He crossed his arms, and Kagome walked over to him.

"Inuyasha?" she said gently. "Look under your foot." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Tetsagia isn't under my foot, Kagome!"

"Would you just look?" Inuyasha made an annoyed sound, but lifted his foot anyway.

"Y'see?! No sword! Just the word 'Ed'!"

"Uh-huh," Kagome agreed. "And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your sword." Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her. He could never stay mad at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He apologized. "It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year-it's my one time with just me and Edward." Kagome grinned mischievously as she grabbed him by the front of his robe, pulling him forward.

"You're cute when you care."

"Kagome! Not in front of Jack!"

"Let him look." Kagome smiled as she started to lean in for a kiss. The moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Shippo fighting Mavis for the video game controller.

"It's my turn!"

"But I'm not done yet!"

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted. The little fox demon let go of the controller, causing Mavis to fly back.

"Sorry, Kagome." He said with a guilty look on his face. Mavis fell onto the remote, causing the TV to turn on, showing a little boy with a blue suit and big platinum-blonde hair.

"Howdy, ya'll! This is Lil Gideon, from the Tent of Toys! I've got all kinds of great deals for all you good folks!"

"Mavis, turn it off!" Inuyasha shouted, panicked. "Someone's gonna hear!" Mavis fumbled with the remote before the Tazelwurm slithered over, pressing the right button and turning the TV off.

"I don't like that little boy." He hissed.

At that moment, Wander's front half came in.

"Fellas! Fellas! I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news."

"What news?!" Audrey asked. Wander's bottom half, which was still outside the door, came slinking in, holding the Tetsagia between his legs.

"Good news is, I found your sword, Inuyasha!"

"My sword!" Inuyasha ran over to grab the sword, holding it up happily. He shook Wander's hand, a huge, relieved smile on his face.

"Thanks! Where'd you find it?!" The smile slipped off Wander's face.

"Well…that's the bad news…"

Suddenly, some barking came from outside.

"Oh, sweet rabies!" Mabel said, suddenly terrified. "It's Alexander!"

 **A/N** : _Yeah, this was kind of short. Sorry. Leave a review if you want._


	3. Playtime Goes Wrong

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own a thing except my imagination_

"Canine alert!" Skipper shouted. "Canine alert!" His penguins and Skips immediately went over to block the door, in order to keep the excitable dog from getting in. "To your battle stations! Let's move, move, move!" As Alexander poked his snout through the door, Kagome shouted

"Inuyasha, hide quick!" Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He started immediately looking around for a place to hide, along with the other toys.

Eventually, the big dog proved to be too much for a couple of toys, and he forced his way into the door, barking excitedly as he ran around, looking for someone to play with. No one moved, however, and Alexander just kept running around, peeking under the bed, sniffing at toys, and knocking down a house where Benson and Audrey were kissing. Finally, the big dog caught the scent he was looking for and ran to a bag, pulling Inuyasha out in his mouth and shaking him around a little. He ran over and dropped him to the ground, growling menacingly for a couple seconds. He quickly dropped the façade, however, and started licking the half-demon action figure, who stopped playing dead.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Inuyasha put his hands out, as if to hold the dog back. "You found me! Alexander, alright! How did he do, Taz?" The Tazelwurm, who had been timing the whole thing, saw that it had taken the dog only 13.5 seconds to find Inuyasha.

"Looks like a new record." He remarked. Inuyasha pulled himself up and looked at the dog with a serious expression.

"Okay boy, sit!" The big dog obediently sat down, and Inuyasha pretended to draw Tetsaiga at him. "Surrender, demon!" Alexander sat up, holding up his paws as if surrendering. Inuyasha then made a playful swish and Alexander pretended to be slain, falling onto his back. Inuyasha chuckled and put the sword away, going over to rub the large dog's belly.

"Nice job. Heh, you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" Inuyasha just kept rubbing Alexander's belly, and the large dog panted happily. Maybe it was the fact that Inuyasha was half-dog himself (or at least a half-dog demon toy), but Alexander loved him to bits.

"Ed, you got all your stuff?" Trisha Elric called from downstairs, signalling that Ed was coming in soon.

"Okay guys, have a good week, see you Sunday night!" Inuyasha called before running to hide.

"It's in my room!" Ed called before going inside his room.

Edward Elric had grown into a healthy twelve-year-old. Although he hadn't gotten much taller (a source of great annoyance for him), he HAD shot up at least a little, and his golden hair had grown long enough for him to wear it in a plait. He was wearing his favorite red t-shirt with an alchemical symbol on it and black pants and boots. As he stepped into the room, Edward held his hands up in a 'martial arts' gesture at his dog, who pulled himself up and started to charge at him.

"Give it up!" Ed laughed. "You can't beat me!" Alexander just scratched his ear and ran right past Ed. The twelve-year-old just shrugged.

"Oh well. Guess we'll work on that later." He walked over to Inuyasha, picking him up. "Hey Inuyasha! Ready to go to camp?" Trisha walked by the door, holding six-year-old Al's hand.

"Ed, come on! Five more minutes and we're leaving!"

"Five minutes?" Ed asked. "Hmm…"

That was MORE than enough time for him to enjoy a little playtime.

* * *

"Help, help!" Ed called out in a 'girly' voice as he dangled Kagome by a string. "Somebody help me!" Ed then made Inuyasha run over to the rescue.

"Let her go, evil Doctor Worm!"

"Never!" The Tazelwurm was perched on top of a bucket, the penguins standing around him like bodyguards. "You must choose, Inuyasha! How shall she die?! Wolf man, or death by Spider Monkeys?!" As he talked, Ed moved Kagome from dangling over Koga to a group of Spider Monkeys, which he'd arranged to make it look like they'd already torn Benson apart. "Choose!" Ed, in Inuyasha's voice, said

"I choose…Jack Frost!" Using the remote, he drove Jack out on C.A.R as 'Doctor Worm' said

"What?! That's not a choice!" Jack knocked Doctor Worm off his perch, sending some coins flying out of him, and Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome! I'll save you!"

"My hero!" 'Kagome' squealed. After making Kagome kiss Inuyasha again and again, Ed picked Jack up and said in Inuyasha's voice

"Thanks, Jack!"

"No problem, buddy!" 'Jack' said. "You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Inuyasha and Jack Frost!" Ed made them link arms and tried to pull Inuyasha's arm out…only to make a small rip in the fabric. Ed gasped, putting Jack down and looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh no…"

 **A/N** : _Hoo boy...not good. Next chapter is going to be the one where Inuyasha tries to help out a friend. Review if you want._


	4. Yard Sale

**A/N** : _Sorry the chapters have been pretty short so far. Hopefully this one will make up for it..._

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own any of the characters from this story, or the original idea._

Ed looked at Inuyasha's torn arm sadly as his mother walked into the room, sticking her head in the door.

"Ed, let's go! Al's already in his seat!"

"Mom," Ed started, "Inuyasha's arm ripped." He showed his mom the torn toy, and she frowned.

"Oh no, maybe we can fix him on the way?" Ed stood up, shaking his head.

"No, just leave him." Now that he thought about it, taking Inuyasha to camp didn't really seem like such a good idea. He _was_ twelve after all; the last thing he wanted was the other kids teasing him for still playing with his toys.

Tricia put Inuyasha on the top of the shelf, turning back to her son.

"I'm sorry honey but you know, toys don't last forever." In spite of himself, Ed couldn't help but look sadly at his favorite toy. Tricia put her hand on Ed's shoulder, and they left the room.

As soon as Inuyasha was sure that they were gone, he sat up with a gasp. Jack looked up from where he had been lying on the floor, and Wander walked over by him, both of them looking up at their friend sympathetically.

Mavis walked over to Benson, who was pulling himself back together (literally).

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha's been shelved." The gumball machine answered. Mavis gasped, and Inuyasha just stayed where he was, refusing to look at the others.

No. It HAD to be a mistake. It had to. He was Ed's favorite toy (well, one of his two favorites, anyway), there's no way he'd leave him behind over something like a torn arm. Still, doubt filled his mind. Reaching over with his good hand, he lifted his right hand. It just fell limply to the ground. Outside, Trisha could be heard starting her car. Inuyasha looked out the window to see Ed climb in and close the door. He gasped, crawling closer to get a better look.

"Ed!" The car pulled out of the driveway, and Inuyasha was forced to accept the harsh reality. His kid was driving off to camp…and leaving him behind. He sat back down and sighed, feeling dejected. Wander, Kagome, Jack, the Tazelwurm, Benson, and Mavis all looked up at him sympathetically.

"Inuyasha?" Wander asked, concerned. The half-demon toy didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha just climbed further onto the shelf, until his feet were out of sight. Kagome looked helplessly at Jack.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the shelf, fast asleep. Suddenly, Trisha's car pulled up outside. Inuyasha woke up as Ed climbed out of the car, laughing and cheering.

"He's back?" Inuyasha smiled, looking down at the others. "Hey, everybody, Ed's back! He's back early from camp!" Wander, Mavis, Benson, and Skips, who had been playing cards, looked up at him.

"Places, everyone!" The Tazelwurm said. "Ed's coming!" Everyone scrambled back to their places and Inuyasha went stiff as Ed came into the room. He went over the shelf and picked Inuyasha up, grinning at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Miss me?" He ran over to the other side of the room, then his smile faded as he saw Inuyasha's torn arm.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're broken." In a robotic tone, he announced. "I don't want to play with you anymore." He stretched his arm out, letting Inuyasha go. The half-demon toy fell right through the scattered cards and into blackness, landing in a trash can. Inuyasha came alive, finding himself among a bunch of broken, discarded parts from different toys. He gasped in horror, and tried to get out.

"No Ed! Ed, no! No!" Behind him, the discarded plastic arms joined together. They grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him down into the trash. Inuyasha struggled to get free, but the arms were too strong. Ed looked down at his former favorite toy, his face devoid of emotion.

"Bye, Inuyasha."

"No! NO!" Ed put the lid over the trash can as Inuyasha was pulled under with the rest of the garbage.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he let out a gasp, breathing heavily in and out. Looking down, he saw that his own, torn arm was wrapped around his neck.

A dream. That's all it was.

Inuyasha glared down at the useless limb, throwing it off of himself. It hit some books, and Inuyasha coughed as some dust flew into the air. As Inuyasha coughed, he was suddenly aware of a second coughing. Inuyasha moved a book slightly, peeking into a small space where a red toy with VERY long legs, a missing arm, and a wonky eye was coughing.

"Wilt? Is that you?"

"Hey, Inuyasha." The other one tried to smile, but he looked absolutely miserable.

"What are you doing in there?" Inuyasha asked, moving the book aside to allow the taller toy to come out. "I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Ed was really upset."

"Nah." Wilt said. "She just told him that to calm him down. But she put me on the shelf." He tried for a smile again. "It's okay, though."

"No, it's not!" Inuyasha said, suddenly angry. "You could barely fit in that tiny space! Why didn't you yell for help?!" Wilt's smile faded a little.

"Well, I tried squeaking, but I'm still broken. Nobody could hear me." To demonstrate, he opened his mouth to try squeaking, but all that came out was a few pathetic sounds. He coughed again, and Inuyasha looked at him in concern.

"Besides," he finished, "The dust aggravates my condition." He coughed again, more violently, and Inuyasha caught him as he fell backwards.

"Well, I guess there's no point in prolonging the inevitable." Wilt sighed. "I'm just one stitch away from here to _there_." He pointed outside, where Trisha was hammering a sign into the ground.

"Yard sale?" Inuyasha read. Then it sank in. "Yard sale!" Putting Wilt aside, he scrambled over to the side of the shelf to shout

"Yard sale! Come on guys, wake up, wake up! It's a yard sale outside!" The other toys woke up, looking up at their leader in concern.

"Yard sale?" Jack asked from his spot on the bed.

"Skipper, emergency roll call!" Inuyasha called. Skipper popped out from his bucket, saluting.

"Sir, yes sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position, NOW!" The penguin pointed to the center of the room, where the other toys had already started to assemble. "Single file! Let's move, move, MOVE!" Jack walked down the line, Sonic holding the list of names.

"Tazelwurm?"

"Here."

"Benson?"

"Here."

"Audrey?"

"Here."

"I hate yard sales!" Mavis said.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

"Someone's coming!" Mavis shouted. Everyone ran to hide, and Inuyasha put Wilt back in his hiding place. The door opened, and Trisha came in, holding a cardboard box.

"Okay…let's see what's up here…"

 **A/N** : _I decided to add in the part about Ed worrying about still playing with his toys for drama, to add to Inuyasha's worry that Ed would eventually outgrow him. Like I said at the beginning though, that does NOT mean that I'm going to write my take on Toy Story 3._

 _TBH I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story...doesn't seem like anyone's paying any attention to it. Plus, I'm not really feeling it..._


	5. The Rescue

**A/N** : _*Much trumpets and fanfare* I'm BACK!_ _Hey everyone-well, all two of you who are following this story. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I wasn't going to abandon this story-not as long as I had at least SOME loyal readers. So yeah, I finished 'A Place for Him'-and oh yeah, I graduated from college. So right now I'm crashing with my cousins in New Jersey, looking for a job. Went for an interview earlier today, so we'll see how that turns out. Until then, enjoy this next chapter._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own the original Toy Story 2, or any of the characters in this story._

Even though he was frozen, Wander was panicking as Trisha reached under the bed, where his bottom half was peeking out. His worries turned out to be for nothing, however, as Trisha pulled out an old roller skate to put it into her box.

She then walked over to Mavis and picked her up…so she could grab the old board game she was standing on. The brunette woman then reached the top of the shelf, grabbing one of Ed's old baby toys and a book…the same book Wilt had been hiding behind. Unseen to Trisha, Inuyasha's eyes darted to Wilt as he was grabbed to be put in the box.

"Bye, Inuyasha." Wilt looked utterly defeated. Inuyasha's mouth fell open in shock.

Sure Wilt wasn't at his best-but he was still one of them. One of Ed's toys. He couldn't get sold!

Inuyasha crawled along the top of the shelf to watch the other toy as he was carried out.

"Wilt!" He then furrowed his brow. "Come on, think! Think, Inuyasha! Think, think, think!" Suddenly, inspiration struck. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and tried to whistle, without success.

"Grrr…!" Using his good hand, Inuyasha lifted his torn one to his mouth, this time successfully letting out a whistle.

Alexander immediately came running into the room, barking excitedly and looking around for the source of the noise.

"Hey, up here boy!" Inuyasha called from the shelf. "Here, Alexander! Up here!"

He started to climb down, but of course he couldn't hold on with his torn hand.

"Oh no, no!" Fortunately for Inuyasha, he fell right onto Alexander's back. Pulling himself up, he instructed "Alright-take me to the yard sale! Ya!" Alexander obediently ran out the door, and the other toys came out of their hiding places, shocked and horrified that their leader was apparently giving himself up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called in concern.

"What's going on?!" The Tazelwurm asked.

"He's nuts!" Benson said.

"His scar's not that bad!" Wander said.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!" Mavis shouted. "We love you!"

Inuyasha didn't hear any of them.

"Careful on the steps now." He told Alexander. Of course, the dog didn't listen, and Inuyasha had to hold on as tight as he could with his good hand as he was bounced along.

"HEY! What did I _just_ say?!"

However, they reached the bottom of the steps in no time. Alexander skidded into the wall, but didn't seem to feel any pain, just panting and wagging his tail like always. He walked over to the door, which had been left ajar, and Inuyasha was able to open it just a crack more to peek outside.

Trisha had set up some stands outside, and put the cardboard box she'd brought in on a table as she heard a child's giggling.

"Hi, can I help you?" She walked off to tend to a buyer, and Inuyasha saw his chance.

"Okay boy," He said to Alexander. "Let's go. But stay casual." Alexander pulled himself up a little, walking easily out the door. Inuyasha held onto his side, easily able to hide thanks to the dog's huge size and thick white fur. Alexander looked at Inuyasha, as if asking for approval.

"Not _that_ casual." Inuyasha told him. Alexander trotted over to the table while, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, his friends were gathered at the window, watching his progress.

"Tazelwurm coming through!" The Tazelwurm announced. Jack stood next to Beast Boy, who was looking through binoculars.

"Is he out here?" Kagome asked.

"Do you see him?!" Mavis asked. Jack spied Inuyasha on Alexander, even without the binoculars.

"There he is!" Alexander walked Inuyasha over to a table, and Inuyasha jumped up, hiding behind the leg of an overturned stool as a man walked by with a whistle. Once he was gone, Inuyasha left his hiding place, climbing into the box where Wilt was.

"Sweet rabies! He's getting in the box!" Mavis said, horrified.

"He's selling himself for 25 cents!" The Tazelwurm said.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're worth more than that!" Wander stated.

"Hold on, hold on!" Beast Boy said. Jack saw what the green shapeshifter toy was talking about.

"He's got something." As they watched, Inuyasha popped back out of the box, holding Wilt.

"It's Wilt!" Jack announced, surprised.

"Wilt?" Everyone else said.

"It's not suicide, Jack was rescuing him!" Mavis said happily.

Inuyasha dropped Wilt onto the ground, where Alexander used his nose to shove him under the table as Inuyasha jumped onto the ground with them.

"Hold still, Alexander." Inuyasha shoved Wilt under the dog's collar, so he'd have a way to get back inside the house. Wilt smiled appreciatively at Inuyasha.

"Aw, shucks. You didn't have to do this for me." Inuyasha climbed back onto Alexander's back.

"Okay now. Back to Ed's room!" Alexander started trotting off towards the house again, and the other toys cheered.

"Way to go, Dog Boy." Jack nodded and high-fived Beast Boy while everyone else sang their praises of their leader's heroism.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Wilt said. "Sorry but…I'm slipping." As the toy imaginary friend started to slide from under Alexander's collar Inuyasha pushed him back in…only to fall off as Alexander jumped over one of Al's old baby toys.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Alexander went back inside with Wilt. He didn't have time to follow them, however, as he was forced to play dead when a little girl came by and saw him.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at this! Mommy look, it's a dog dolly!" She picked Inuyasha up to show to her mother.

"Oh no…" Jack said nervously as he saw that their leader wasn't out of the woods yet. "No, no no…"

"That's not her toy!" Mavis protested.

"What's that little gal think she's doing?!" Wander asked. The girl, Mushi Sanban, ran over to show Inuyasha to her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy, can I get it, please?!" Mrs. Sanban put her phone down long enough to look at the toy her daughter was showing her.

"Mushi, you don't want that toy. It's broken." To indicate, she picked Inuyasha up by his busted arm and tossed him near where a certain OTHER parent and child were.

By some twist of fate, Gideon Gleeful had found himself at the Elrics' yard sale.


	6. Inuyasha Gets Dognapped

**Disclaimer** : _Saying I owned anything or anyone here would be implying that I had money. *Laughs, then cries*_

"Wind Scar!" Lil Gideon, who had been looking at a jack-in-the-box, gasped as he heard Inuyasha's recorded battle cry. He hurried over to the sound, letting out an excited gasp as he saw the dog demon toy lying there limply.

"Gideon?" Bud Gleeful asked his son, looking over from the tennis racket he had been studying. "Find somethin' you like?" Gideon barely heard his father. He picked Inuyasha up, studying him.

"Original hand-painted face, natural dyed Japanese silk kimono!" He picked up Inuyasha's arm, seeing the tear. "Little rip-fixable…" He frowned a little.

"If only you had your handmade…" He moved his hand, and let out another squeal as he saw Tetsusaiga lying on the table below him. "TETSUSAIGA!" He hugged Inuyasha to him, crying out in excitement. "I found him! I found him!" Bud walked over to Gideon, seeing him holding the half-demon toy.

"You found that toy you've been lookin' fer?" He smiled. "Good on you, son!" At the word 'toy', an ugly look crossed Gideon's face, like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"FATHER! Inuyasha is more than just a 'toy'! He's a collectible! One of a kind!"

"Okay, okay!" Bud held his hands up defensively, obviously scared of his son. "Let's go pay the nice lady so you can have your toy…um, collectible." Coincidentally, as soon as Bud said this, Trisha walked over.

"Alexander! Quiet down!" She shouted at the dog. As she approached, Gideon grabbed some more stuff from off the table to hide Inuyasha. "Excuse me, can I help you two?" Unknown to the Gleefuls, they were being watched by the rest of Ed's toys.

"Yeah!" Wander narrowed his eyes at the little boy. "You can help him take his paws off my pal!"

"We'll give you fifty cents for all this stuff." Bud Gleeful motioned to the stuff in his son's arms, and Trisha noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh no, how did this get down here?" She tried to reach for Inuyasha, but Gideon stepped back.

"Just hand her the demon, nice and easy…" Jack said quietly. Gideon pouted, pulling his best 'cute' face.

"Would you really deny 'wittle old me'?" Trisha wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry-but that's my son's toy."

"We'll give you five dollars!" Bud offered.

"The answer is no." Trisha said as she took Inuyasha. Gideon reached for Inuyasha, and fumed as Trisha walked away.

"Now just walk away…" Jack said quietly.

"Son…" Bud advised Gideon, but the little boy turned around, looking back at Trisha.

"The OTHER way." Jack sighed.

"I'll give you fifty bucks for him!" Gideon shouted back at the woman. Benson snorted.

"Fifty bucks?! Where would that little twerp get fifty bucks?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not for sale." Trisha said again as she placed Inuyasha in the box where she was keeping the money she'd gotten. Gideon elbowed his father, and Bud piped in.

"But ma'am, everything's for sale! Or trade! You like my watch?" He showed Trisha his watch, but she wasn't interested.

"Sorry." Her tone made it obvious that she was done with the conversation.

"He's safe." Jack smiled.

"I can't believe that guy is letting his son push him around like that." The Tazelwurm sneered. "What a brat." Wander just jumped in joy, glad that Inuyasha wasn't about to be sold.

"Alright! She showed him!"

"Al? Don't touch that, sweetie!" Trisha walked over to her six-year-old, who looked up from the old books she was going to sell. Gideon frowned angrily, and Bud patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, go home you snot-nosed punk!" Benson said. The Gleefuls started to walk off, but Gideon froze in his tracks, getting an idea.

"Hold on." Jack said as the little boy turned around, a sinister look on his face.

"What's up?" The Tazelwurm asked.

"What is it, Jack?" Mavis asked. Jack looked down to see that Gideon had stepped on a skateboard. As Trisha was still tending to Al, Gideon kicked the board backwards, causing it to crash into another table.

"Oh, what now?!" As Trisha was distracted, Gideon went back to where Inuyasha was, opening the box so he could get him out.

"Gideon?" Bud asked. "Are you sure this is a…?"

"Not now!" The boy hissed.

"What's happening?!" Mavis asked worriedly.

"What's going on?" The Tazelwurm asked.

"What's he doing?!" Wander asked.

"I can't watch!" Mavis gasped. Jack gasped as Gideon got the box open, and he realized what he was doing.

"Oh no. He's stealing Inuyasha!"

"Oh, sweet rabies!" Mavis said. "He can't do that!"

But it was true. Gideon put Inuyasha in his backpack as he left with his father, chuckling to himself.

"Where's he going?!" Wander asked, worried for his friend. Jack passed the binoculars back to Beast Boy before jumping out the window, grabbing the shower drain to slide down.

"Jack!" Kagome called in alarm.

But Jack ignored her. There was no way he'd let that spoiled brat take his friend! Once he hit the ground, he started running, holding his staff close to him.

"Get that kid, Jack!" Benson said. Jack ran among the boxes, flattening himself against one as Trisha walked by. He then caught a glimpse of Gideon and Bud. Bud put his son's backpack in the trunk before closing it. Jack ran over to them, determined to catch up and save Inuyasha. Bud started up the car as Jack hid behind a table leg. Taking a running start, the spirit of winter jumped onto the car, grabbing the trunk and using his staff to keep from falling off.

He tried to open the trunk, but the car hit a speed bump, causing Jack to fly off and bounce along the road. He watched helplessly as the car drove off to who-knows-where, Inuyasha still trapped inside.

Up on the windowsill, the other toys gasped. Kagome asked the question they were all thinking, one no one had an answer to.

"Why would someone steal Inuyasha?"

 **A/N** : _*Sighs* Some things never change from canon...well, that's all for tonight. Though good news-I'm going to try updating more frequently, starting next week. So that's something to look forward to. Review if you want._


	7. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer** : _All I own is my own imagination_

It didn't take Inuyasha long to realize that he was in a tight spot. Here he was in the trunk of a car with a bratty kid and his pushover of a father, being driven miles and miles away from his home. Inuyasha snapped back, looking at the zipper on Gideon's backpack.

 _Dammit-if only my arm wasn't torn up!_

As soon as the ride seemed to start, it was over. Bud stopped the car, and he and Gideon climbed out. The little boy chuckled as he got his backpack out of the bag and put it on, Inuyasha still inside. He tried to get out-easier said than done, since Gideon kept bouncing him along. Though he was able to peek out at the little boy who had stolen him.

 _Sheesh,_ he thought. This kid's an oinker. _Wait a second-have I seen him before?_

"Well, you happy now?" Bud Gleeful asked his son as they went inside their home. "Now that you got your…um, collectible?" Gideon nodded, a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Father. Yes indeed…"

* * *

Back at the Elrics' house, the other toys were trying to organize themselves after Inuyasha's 'kidnapping'.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time." The Tazelwurm sighed as he stood in front of a drawing of Inuyasha. "At precisely 8:32ish, Exhibit A) Inuyasha, was kidnapped. Exhibit B)," He pulled out a drawing of Bud. "Composite sketch of the kidnapper."

"No, that's not him." Kagome shook her head. "His son was the one who grabbed Inuyasha."

"Fine." The Tazelwurm pulled out a drawing of Gideon. Like the picture of Bud, he was also holding Inuyasha. "Picky, picky, picky."

"Let's just skip to Exhibit F)." Benson interjected. "The kidnapper's vehicle." He looked down at a tiny toy car, which had a small Steven Universe in the drivers' seat. "The driver fled the scene in this direction." He pointed forward, and the Tazelwurm scoffed.

"Your eyes are backwards. It went the other way."

"Put a cork in it." Benson snapped as Mavis walked over with another sheet of paper.

"I'm calling the FBI!" She announced. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and accidentally disrupted the model.

"My crime scene!" Benson cried out.

"Mavis, look what you did!" The Tazelwurm said.

"Sorry!" Mavis said, embarrassed.

"Hey, excuse me!" Jack called out from behind Ed's bed. "Little quiet, please? Thanks." He ran back behind the bed, and the Tazelwurm, Mavis, and Benson watched him curiously.

"Huh?" The Tazelwurm looked at Benson, who just shrugged. The other toys walked over to where Jack was talking to Pearl.

"What are you doing?" The Tazelwurm asked.

"Trying to remember the license plate of that car." Jack answered.

"Why?" Benson asked. "It's just a jumble of letters!"

"Yeah, and there are about 3.5 million registered cars in the tri-county area alone." The Tazelwurm pointed out.

"You said you saw a 'GTT'?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, this can't help!" The Tazelwurm groaned.

"Let's leave these two to play with toys." Benson rolled his eyes before turning to walk off.

"Toys, toys, toys…hold on!" The gears started turning in Jack's head.

"Jack?" Pearl asked, looking at him. "Is everything alright?"

"More than alright." Jack looked at her. "GTT-Gideon's Tent of Toys!" The other toys stopped in their tracks, turning around to look at the two of them.

"Gideon's Tent of Toys?!" Benson asked, looking excited.

"Show me that picture of the little boy again!" Jack said to Star Butterfly.

"Okey-dokey!" She held up the picture of Little Gideon, and everyone gasped as the truth suddenly hit them.

"Sweet rabies!" Mavis gasped. "I KNEW I saw him somewhere before!"

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that kid." The Tazelwurm hissed.

* * *

Speaking of Gideon, he was on his way to the 'Tent of Toys' with his dad.

"Let's go, Father!" The little boy snapped impatiently. "We've got to shoot this commercial in one take!" He then walked over to Inuyasha, pressing his fat little face against the glass.

"You, my little demonic friend, are going to make me big bucks." He let out a laugh before turning to leave, the hapless Bud right behind him.

 **A/N** : _Yeah...this chapter was kind of short. Sorry about that. Next one's gonna be longer. And hey, we get to meet a couple new characters next time, so stay tuned for that-next chapter's coming up on Thursday. PS-To that one person (not naming names) who mentioned my previous story, 'A Place for Him', I'd appreciate it if you didn't review just to talk about another story._


	8. The Demon Slayer Gang

**A/N** : _Boy oh boy, this has been an interesting couple of days. For starters, I actually went to Montreal with my cousin for the weekend. It was real pretty and we got to do some fun stuff and see the sights...but then we were late getting back on Monday because some power lines on the train went out, so everyone had to catch a bus to Albany, then get on another train back to Penn Station. So I ended up getting back home at like midnight instead of 8:30. Honestly, with my luck, I'm not even surprised -_-_

 _On to a brighter topic, yes, from now on I'm going to be updating this story at least twice a week now. Though mostly that's just to get it done so I can start working on Under Gravity...all the same though, I hope you guys like this chapter._

 **Disclaimer** : _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything, and neither do you._

Once the Gleefuls had left, Inuyasha sprang back to life and tried to get out of the glass case he had been placed in. Pushing it open with his good arm, he jumped out and landed on his feet on the floor, taking off running to the door. He tried to jump for the handle, and after finding that he was unable to reach it, ran for the window. Hopping up on the chair, Inuyasha peered through the blinds, and gasped as he saw that he was nowhere NEAR home.

"Ed…"

* * *

Downstairs, Bud sighed as he and Gideon got back into their car.

"I can't believe we have to go to work on a Saturday!"

"Just go!" Gideon instructed. Bud cringed and started the drive to the Tent of Toys…which was right across the street.

* * *

Inside, Inuyasha jumped off the chair and ran to a nearby grate, trying to pull it off so he could escape. Of course it didn't do much good-both because of him being a flimsy toy and because of his only having one good arm. He tried to get a screw loose, nothing.

"Grr!" Just as Inuyasha was considering using Tetsusaiga as a screwdriver, he heard a noise behind him.

"What the…?" The half-demon turned around to see an open cardboard box sitting behind him. Some packing peanuts were lying on the ground…a few of them even leading a trail to him.

"What…whoa!" Inuyasha suddenly cried out as he was lifted into the air on something's back.

That 'something' turned out to be a black toy horse that whinnied happily as it galloped around with him.

"Hey! Stop!" Inuyasha shouted. "Stop! Um…sit boy?" This last part he said with some hesitation, but it didn't do the trick. The horse still galloped on. Inuyasha had to duck to avoid hitting his head on a table they passed under.

"Stop it, you damn horse!"

That seemed to do the trick. The horse stopped, sending Inuyasha flying off, landing head-first onto the ground.

He didn't have much time to relax, however, as a pair of feet suddenly appeared in front of him. The bushy red head of a girl with a round face, blue eyes, and freckles leaned into his vision, letting out a gasp.

"YOU!"

"Wha…!" The new toy picked Inuyasha up, jumping around and hugging him.

"It's you!" She said again in a thick Scottish accent. "It's really you!" She felt Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Knock it off!" He said. " _What's_ me?!" The girl ignored him and tossed him out by his string, pulling him back and listening to the voice box in his chest.

"Wind Scar!" The redhead gasped happily and looked at Inuyasha again.

"It _is_ you!"

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha snapped, getting sick of her antics.

"Gothel said you'd come!" She hugged him, then gasped, promptly dropping Inuyasha to the ground. "Gothel! She'll want to meet you!" She whistled, and the toy horse ran to the cardboard box, jumping inside. A second later, another, smaller box, came flying out. It was brightly colored, and had a cartoonish picture of an older woman, probably a sorceress, with a lavender dress and curly black hair on the back.

"Say hello to Mother Gothel!" The redheaded girl said as the horse brought the box over to them. Inuyasha looked at it in disbelief.

"That's a box." He deadpanned.

"She's mint in the box!" The girl explained. "Never been opened." Suddenly, a voice came from the box.

"Turn me around Angus, so I can see." The toy horse, who must have been Angus, complied, turning the box around to reveal a toy version of the sorceress inside the box. She gasped as she saw Inuyasha, clasping her hands together.

"The prodigal son has returned!" The redheaded girl started jumping happily again.

"Ah can't believe it's really you!" She moved to hug Inuyasha again, but he stepped back.

"Alright, what the heck's going on here?!"

"Oh, we've waited countless years to see this day!" Gothel said as Angus pushed her box forward some more. "It's good to see you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was, by this point, getting really freaked out. Suddenly, he realized something

"How…do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows _yer_ name!" The Scottish girl answered, crossing her arms. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow, and Gothel realized something.

"Why, you don't know who you are, do you?" She looked at the horse. "Angus?"

The horse immediately galloped over to the desk, hopping on a chair and turning on a light. Inuyasha turned around…and gasped at what he saw. Pictures with his face, lunchboxes, posters…all kinds of memorabilia dedicated to Inuyasha the half-demon.

"That's me!" And it wasn't JUST him. There was some merchandise that showed him with the redheaded girl, him riding Angus, decorative plates of all four of them…

Inuyasha backed up…right into a large standee of himself.

"Wow…" He looked down at his feet, where he had stepped on a Time magazine that showed him riding Angus, a fierce look on his face. 'Saturday's Favorite Swordsman: Inuyasha', the magazine read.

"What the…" Inuyasha's eyes were wide. Angus took this moment to slip a video into Gideon and Bud's VCR. The Scottish girl turned the TV on, and an anime theme song started playing.

Inuyasha walked over to the TV, staring wide-eyed as he saw an animated version of the redhead (who the credits showed was named Merida), nocking an arrow into her bow, shooting at a demon.

"Look! It's me!" Merida called, looking rather proud of herself.

Angus then appeared on the TV, followed by an image of Mother Gothel.

Despite himself, Inuyasha smiled a little.

He had his own popular children's TV show? He was famous? It blew his mind…yet he couldn't help but be impressed.

Finally, an animated version of Inuyasha himself suddenly leaped onto the screen. He used Tetsaiga to slay some demons before leaping onto Angus, the two women standing on either side of him, all of them looking brave and heroic.

Inuyasha's smile grew. He couldn't believe this was happening…for the first time in six years, he felt… _special_ again.

 _Wait till the guys back home hear about this!_

 **A/N** : _Inuyasha, don't let it get to your head..._

 _So yeah, the Demon Slayer Gang is introduced. Hope you guys liked, leave a review if you want._


	9. To the Rescue!

**A/N** : _Here's the next chapter. Shorter than the last one, but hey, that's how it was in the original movie. Also, I actually meant to post this last night, but was being a butt X(_

 _Oh hey-so one thing I forgot to mention last chapter...I've been job hunting, and I've **finally** found my calling. My mom sent me some links, so now I'm going to try and be an environmental journalist. It's perfect because it combines my two greatest passions-writing and wildlife. Now I just have to figure out how to get started. Pray for me, guys._

 **Disclaimer** : _I'm not Pixar, neither am I Rumiko Takahasi, Dreamworks, or any of the other companies that made these characters. As such, I own none of them._

Back at the Elrics' house, Mavis was flipping through channels on the TV, desperately trying to find Lil Gideon's commercial.

"I can't find it!" She said. "It's not on any of these stations!"

"Keep looking." Jack said.

"You're going too slow!" The Tazelwurm slithered over, grabbing the remote from Mavis. "Let me take the wheel." Immediately, he started rapidly clicking the 'Channel Up' button, images blurring one after the other on the TV.

"It's too fast!" Mavis said. "How are we even supposed to tell what's on?!"

"I can tell." The Tazelwurm said nonchalantly. As he was channel-surfing, he passed right by the commercial they were looking for.

"Back! Go back!" Jack, Mavis, Benson, and Kagome all said as one.

"Too late, I'm in the forties. Got to go 'round the horse." He kept channel-surfing, eventually reaching Gideon's commercial again.

"Stop! That's it!" The Tazelwurm stopped channel-surfing and ran up to the TV, where Gideon was playing his guitar and singing.

"Now, Star!" Jack instructed. Quick as a flash, Star drew a map of the city leading to the 'Tent of Toys', and Jack pointed to it. " _That's_ where I need to go."

"You can't go, Jack!" Mavis protested. "You'll never make it there!" Jack looked at her seriously.

"Inuyasha once risked his life to save me. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same?" He looked at the others. "Who's with me?"

* * *

That was how, a few minutes later, Audrey was preparing Benson for his journey.

"Here's your angry eyes, just in case." She handed them over, and Benson smiled. Kagome, meanwhile, walked over to Jack and kissed his cheek.

"That's for Inuyasha, when you find him." Jack's eyes widened.

"O-kay…"

"Jack? Jack Frost?" Jack and Kagome looked down to see Wilt, who was being supported by Skips and Sonic. "You've got to save Inuyasha. Please." He coughed piteously and Jack said

"I'll do my best."

"Okay guys!" A determined look crossed Benson's face. "Let's roll!"

Jack, Mavis, Benson, Wander, and the Tazelwurm all stepped out onto the awning of the house. When they got near the edge, Benson grabbed Wander's lower half.

"Geronimo!" He shouted as he jumped to the ground. Once he was safely down, he let go, sending Wander's springy half back up to the Tazelwurm.

"You know," Mavis started as she walked up, "You'd think with all my video game experience, I'd be more prepared." She grabbed Wander's bottom half and jumped down to join the others.

Jack turned to face Kagome, Audrey, Wilt, Skips, and Sonic, who were standing at the window.

"We'll be back before Ed gets home." He promised, gripping his staff tightly.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Audrey advised as the others waved. Jack gave her and the others a mock salute before grabbing Wander's lower half and jumping to the ground like the others. Finally, Wander jumped down to join the others.

The search was on! They were going to find Inuyasha and bring him back home, no matter what!


	10. We're Going WHERE!

**Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the moon._

Inuyasha was having fun with his new friends learning about his origins. It was really weird to think that he was based off a popular anime character…though then again it DID explain his design…

That night, he, Merida, and Angus were watching an old episode of 'Demon Slayer Gang'.

"They don't call this an abandoned village fer nothin', Gothel!" The Merida on the TV said. "We have to get out of here before the demon swarm attacks!"

"Where's my spellbook?!" The Gothel on the TV asked. Suddenly, a badly-animated demon popped out from behind a bush, letting out a hiss. TV Merida and TV Gothel both gasped as even more demons popped out, surrounding them.

"There are too many!" TV Merida said. "And ah'm out of arrows!" She looked at TV Angus. "Angus, go get Inuyasha! Hurry!" The horse obediently galloped off to get TV Inuyasha, who was training with his Tetsaiga.

"Huh? Angus? What's wrong?" He asked. TV Angus whinnied in response. "Merida and Mother Gothel are unarmed and surrounded by demons?!" The dog-eared half-demon asked. He then hopped on TV Angus' back.

"Take me to them, Angus! Yah!" The horse galloped off, and once they reached a cliff, jumped over it with his rider.

"Will Inuyasha and Angus land to safety?!" A narrator's voice suddenly asked. "Can they reach Merida and Gothel in time?! Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion: Inuyasha's Finest Hour!"

"ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha pumped his fist into the air triumphantly. "YEAH! Let's see the next tape!" A sad look crossed Merida's face as she turned the TV off.

"Wha?! Hey, c'mon!" He turned to Merida. "C'mon, let's see the next episode!"

"That's it." Gothel said from the shelf where her box was perched.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"The show was cancelled after that." The raven-haired woman sighed sadly, moving to turn her box around.

"What?!" Inuyasha blinked. "No, that can't be right!" He hopped up onto the shelf. "What about the demons, and the fighting, and the great animation?!" He walked over to her. "It was a great show, why'd they cancel it?!" Gothel sighed.

"Oh, children started losing interest in anime." She answered. "Moved on to other things."

"I know how that feels…" Inuyasha said under his breath. "But still…my own show!" He walked over to some of Gideon's and Bud's merchandise. "And look at all this stuff!"

"Didn't you know?!" Merida asked as she hopped up to join him. "Yer valuable property!" She smiled big, sitting cross-legged.

"Oh man, I wish the guys could see this…" Inuyasha walked over to a yo-yo. "I'm on a yo-yo?!" He then admired a poster of himself and started laughing, as did Merida.

"Look at us!" She said. "We're a complete set!"

"Now it's on to the museum!" Gothel said happily. Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise.

"Museum? Whaddyo mean 'museum'?"

"THE museum!" Gothel answered. "We're being sold to the Takahashi Toy Museum in Tokyo!"

"Tokyo?!" Inuyasha's happiness abruptly faded. "Like, JAPAN Tokyo?! I can't go to Japan!"

"What do you mean?" Merida laughed nervously.

"I've got to get back to get back home to my owner, Ed!" Inuyasha told her. He then lifted up his foot to show her and the others Ed's name, and Merida gasped.

"He still has an owner…"

"Oh no." Gothel said as Merida started hyperventilating.

"No…no…ah can't do storage again!"

"Merida?" Inuyasha was suddenly concerned for her.

"Ah won't go back in the dark!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we've been in storage a long time, waiting for you." Gothel answered as Merida kept hyperventilating.

"Why me?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"The museum's only interested in the collection if _you're_ in it, Inuyasha." Gothel answered. "Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple." Inuyasha looked from her to Merida, guilt suddenly washing over him. She looked absolutely TERRIFIED at the thought of going back into storage. It didn't last, however, as she turned to him, suddenly looking angry.

"It's not FAIR! How can you do this to us?!" Inuyasha's sympathy was suddenly gone.

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be brought here! This was all a big mistake! I was in this yard sale and...!"

"Yard sale?" Gothel asked. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"I was trying to save another toy!" Inuyasha answered. Gothel, however, didn't seem to hear him.

"Was it because you're damaged?" She asked. "Did this 'Ed' break you?"

"Yes. No! It was an accident!"

"Sounds like he REALLY loves you." Merida scoffed as she patted Angus' mane.

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha protested. "And I'm NOT going to a museum!"

"Well _ah'm_ not goin' back into storage!" Merida shot back. Suddenly, the door could be heard opening. Gideon and Bud were coming back.

 **A/N** : _Abrupt ending, I know. But it was getting late, and I was tired. Review, if you want._


	11. Inuyasha Becomes a Lefty

**Disclaimer** : _I own zilch_

"The Gleefuls are coming!" Gothel announced. Merida looked down into the big cardboard box, a terrified look on her face. She REALLY didn't want to go in there.

Into the darkness…

"Merida?" Gothel started. "Merida! Look at me!" Merida looked at her, and Gothel gave her a determined look. "I promise you'll come out of the box! Now go!" Merida gulped and hesitantly jumped in. She couldn't let herself be seen, after all. Angus then pushed Gothel's box into the packing peanuts, then jumped in himself. Inuyasha walked back over to his stand, going into position as Gideon walked in with his father, who was holding a camera.

"It's showtime!" Gideon announced. He got Gothel, Angus, and Merida, setting them against a backdrop of sakura trees. He then snapped his fingers. "Daddy, get me Inuyasha!" Bud walked over to Inuyasha's case and opened it, grabbing the dog boy. Unfortunately, a string on Inuyasha's torn arm caught on the stand and stretched out as Bud carried him over, and his arm ripped completely off…something Bud didn't notice until he set Inuyasha down with the rest of the gang. He draped Inuyasha's left arm over Angus, and both father and son gasped in horror as they saw his missing arm.

"NO! His arm!" Gideon looked at his dad angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU FOOL?! WHERE'S HIS ARM?!"

"Easy, easy, Gideon!" Bud held out his hands as if trying to fend off a wild animal. "See, there it is!" He reached to pick it up off the floor, but Gideon was faster. He grabbed the arm and tried to stick it onto Inuyasha, as if expecting it to magically stick on.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"I didn't mean to…it was an accident!" Bud said honestly. If Gideon heard him, he didn't give any indication.

"What am I going to do now?! Wait, I know!" He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up the phone…" A voice spoke on the other line, and Gideon switched to his 'cutesy' persona.

"Well, howdy there! It's lil old me, Gideon Gleeful! I've got a little teensy bit of a problem…" The other person spoke again, and Gideon said

"Yes, I know you're busy, but can't you just do me this one itty-bitty favor?" He pulled his cutest face as he spoke, despite the fact that the man couldn't see him, and that seemed to work.

"First thing in the morning, if you would be so kind?" He left the room, motioning for his father to follow him.

Once they were gone, Inuyasha sprang back to life, yelling as he looked at the place his right arm had once been.

"It's gone!" He yelled. "My arm's completely gone!"

"Come here, come on, let me see that." Gothel said soothingly, trying to calm him down. She assessed the damage, and pursed her lips. "It's just a popped seam, easily repaired." She encouraged Inuyasha. "You should consider yourself lucky."

" _Lucky?!_ " Inuyasha spat the word out. "Are you nuts?! I'm missing my arm!"

"Big deal!"

Inuyasha, Gothel, and Angus looked over at Merida, who shot one of her toy arrows into the forehead of the cardboard Inuyasha, successfully getting it in the forehead.

"Let 'im go! Ah'm sure his precious 'Ed' is dyin' to play with a one-armed demon doll!" Her every word was filled with bitterness, and Gothel gave her a stern look.

"Now Merida, you know he wouldn't last an hour on the streets in his condition! It's a dangerous world out there for a toy." Inuyasha just clutched the place his right arm had once been, completely downhearted.

His whole situation had gone from a dream to his worst nightmare. He was stuck here, miles away from home with these strange toys, one of whom hated his guts. A spoiled little brat of a boy and his father wanted to take him across the sea to Japan. And now his arm was missing. The more time passed, the more Inuyasha doubted he'd ever see Ed again. Would Ed even want him now after seeing what happened to him?

 _This sucks!_ He thought. _I…I just want to go home._

 **A/N** : UGH, short chapters are going to kill me -_- Don't worry though, the next one's going to be longer. Well, review if you want.


	12. Inuyasha vs Merida

**Disclaimer** : _Come on, guys. It's called fanfiction for a reason._

That night, Jack and the others were still hot on the search for Inuyasha. Jack was the first one to jump out of the bush all the toys were hiding in, running to hide behind a mailbox. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he motioned for the others to come forward.

Mavis was the first one out, then Wander, then Benson, and finally the Tazelwurm, who somehow got his cork popped out, causing some coins to fall out of him.

"Um…" Embarrassed, he covered his hole, then turned around to get his coins. "Nobody look until I get my cork back in!"

"Good work, guys." Jack said, looking at their map. "Two blocks down, nineteen to go. No problem."

"What?!" Benson said. " _Nineteen_?! We can't do this all night! My parts are killing me!" He sat down to rub one of his sore feet, and Jack said

"Come on, guys! Inuyasha didn't give up when Vicky had me strapped to a rocket! He didn't give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van!"

"You HAD to bring that up…" Benson sighed.

"We have a friend who needs help." Jack finished, "And I, for one, am not going to rest until he's safe in Ed's room. Now let's go!" He led the way, and the others reluctantly followed, still wishing that they could stop for a rest.

* * *

"And that concludes our broadcast day…" The TV screen went fuzzy, and Bud Gleeful lay on the couch, having fallen asleep watching TV only a few hours before. Gideon had already gone to bed in his room at around nine. As Bud snored, his bowl of cheesy snacks fell from his arm, spilling onto the floor. Inuyasha took that as a sign that he could start moving. He blinked and looked at Bud's pocket, where his severed arm was.

Narrowing his eyes at the limb, Inuyasha used his only remaining arm to push his glass case open and jump onto the floor. Bud turned over, but didn't get up. All the same, Inuyasha didn't want to take any risks. He crept along the floor quietly…until something crunched under his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Don't tell me…_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down. The floor was littered with Bud's Cheetos.

 _Damn it! This is going to be harder than I thought…_

Inuyasha resumed his creeping, this time taking care not to step on any of the Cheetos. Couldn't risk waking the man up.

 _Why couldn't he have just gone to bed like Gideon?!_

CRUNCH!

Inuyasha turned around, seeing Angus behind him.

"Angus!" The black-and-white horse looked from his hoof to Inuyasha, and started wagging his tail like a dog.

"Go! Go, go, go on, go!" The horse didn't move, and Inuyasha sighed, walking over to him.

"Look, you don't want to help me-I'm the bad guy, remember?! You're going to go back in storage because of me! Now scram!" He pointed, and let out a sigh when Angus didn't move. Apparently the horse was as loyal as a dog too.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled. "But you HAVE to keep quiet! Now come on!" Thankfully, the horse obeyed this time. He looked down like Inuyasha had, taking care not to step on any more Cheetos. They got past the Cheetos to the back of the chair, and Inuyasha motioned for Angus to come closer.

"Atta boy." He said, climbing onto the horse's back. Angus stood up straight, allowing Inuyasha to climb on top of the chair. This was it. One wrong move, and this whole thing could fail.

Inuyasha quietly crept along and tried to reach for his arm, missing it by only a finger's touch. He then decided to risk crawling on Bud's body. The big oaf then started laughing in his sleep, turning his head, and Inuyasha froze in horror. He looked down to see Angus licking the cheese powder from Bud's fingers.

"Angus!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. "Cut it out! Stop it!" The horse just kept licking Bud's fingers, and Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily. "Stop it, you damn horse!" The message finally seemed to get through. Angus immediately stopped and stepped back, looking remorseful. Inuyasha looked over at Bud's chest pocket, where his arm was. He leaned over slowly and carefully started to pull his arm out. Before he could get far, he got a blast of halitosis as Bud breathed in his face.

The half-demon almost gagged.

 _This guy really needs to lay back on the snack food! Gross!_

Once he could breathe again, Inuyasha tried to grab his arm again.

 _Almost got it…_

Slowly, carefully, he managed to pull the limb out. Success! He smiled at his newly-recovered arm and looked back at the sleeping Bud. Now he just had to get back to his place without waking Bud up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he slowly started to reach out with one foot…and that was when the plan fell apart.

The _Inuyasha_ theme started playing on TV, and Bud bolted upright.

"No officer, I swear-it was the boy!"

"Daddy!" Gideon shouted from his room, apparently having been woken up. "What's going on out there?!" Bud looked on the floor, gasping as he saw Inuyasha lying there with his severed arm.

"Uh, nothing son!" He lied, picking Inuyasha up and placing him back in his case. "You just go on back to sleep!" He groaned as he walked off. "Now where in blazes is that remote?" Inuyasha then saw the remote for himself…lying right next to Merida's case. He went still as Bud walked back past him…still holding his arm.

"Oh, there it is!" Bud turned the TV off and walked away…taking Inuyasha's arm with him.

Inuyasha stared after his limb in horror, then glared at Merida with gritted teeth.

"What's your problem?!" He demanded, jumping out of his case and walking over to face her. "Look, I feel bad for you, okay, but pulling something like THAT?!"

"Y'think _I_ did that?!" She asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't play innocent! You expect me to believe the TV turned on by itself, and the remote magically ended up in front of you?!"

"Are you callin' me a liar?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits!" Merida glared at him.

" _Say that again._ " Her tone was deadly, but apparently Inuyasha didn't get the memo.

"If. The shoe. Fits."

Merida's glare was cold enough to give Jack Frost shivers.

Angus, sensing hostility, wisely jumped out of his case and went to hide in an Inuyasha bento box.

Without warning, Merida jumped out of her case, tackling Inuyasha to the ground. She didn't even bother using her bow and arrows. Inuyasha tried scratching at her, but the redhead was surprisingly fast. Angus peeked out in fear as Merida caught Inuyasha's one remaining arm, pulling it behind his head.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl?!" He snapped, before yelling out in pain.

"Merida, Inuyasha, stop this at once!" Gothel shouted from her box before falling face-first onto the ground. Merida let go of Inuyasha, and the two of them scrambled away before the sorceress could fall onto them.

Merida gasped, and Angus came out of the bento box to help her get Gothel up.

"I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything!" She scolded as if she were their mother. Inuyasha walked back over, glaring at Merida.

"If I had both my arms…!"

"Well the fact is, you don't, Inuyasha!" Gothel interrupted. "So I suggest you wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm…"

"And then I'm out of here!" Angus looked down sadly, and Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, it's just that Ed…"

"Ed, Ed, Ed!" Merida snapped, walking off and taking the horse with her. "That's all he ever talks aboot!"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, feeling guilty. He wished he knew what to do. He got where Merida was coming from, and he wished there was a way to help her and the others WITHOUT having to leave Ed and his friends.

 **A/N** : _Yeah-I decided to use a bento box to fit with the Japanese/anime theme. Well anyway, review if you want._


	13. The Tent of Toys

**Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the sea._

"Hey Jack, can we slow down?" The Tazelwurm asked. "May I remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change?"

It was the next morning. Jack and the others had kept on searching all through the night without once stopping to take a rest, and they were all tired.

"Losing health units." Mavis panted. "Must rest…"

"Everyone here?" Jack asked, looking over all of them.

"Not exactly." Benson said.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Who's behind?"

"Mine." Wander answered. He'd dragged himself along the ground by his hands, and as he and the others watched, his lower half walked along to join the rest of him, slumping down in exhaustion.

"Hey guys," The Tazelwurm suddenly said, "Why did the toys cross the road?"

"Not now, Taz." Jack sighed as he and the others walked over.

"To get to the kid on the other side!" The Tazelwurm laughed triumphantly as the others joined him, revealing that they had reached their destination.

Lil Gideon's Tent of Toys was right across the road from them.

Immediately, everyone's spirits picked up, and they started cheering. They were a lot closer to finding Inuyasha, now if they could only…

A car rolled down the street, followed by several others. The sudden motion caused an empty soda can to fly in front of them.

Mavis bit her lip as the realization sunk in.

"Now what?" She asked Jack.

"It's not obvious?" He gave her a cocky smirk. "We cross."

"No way!" Benson protested.

"I may not be all that smart, but I know what roadkill is." Wander agreed.

"There's got to be a safe way." Jack looked at the traffic cones and got an idea.

* * *

"Now's our chance." He announced a few minutes later from inside one of the cones. The light turned red, and his voice could be heard saying "GO!"

The toys started to cross the street from inside the traffic cones, keeping their ears open for any oncoming cars. Despite himself, Jack couldn't help but smirk as he thought of how similar this was to when he and Inuyasha had hidden inside the food containers back at Pizza Pole.

 _Good times…_

His smirk then faded as he heard a car driving up to them.

"Get down!" Everyone dropped down, and the driver of the car had to swerve to avoid hitting the cones-running over some spikes. As another car backed into the first one, Jack instructed

"Go!" Everyone moved again…for about five seconds.

"Get down!" Benson, who hadn't heard, kept walking forward.

"I said GET DOWN!" Benson dropped, and just narrowly avoided getting hit.

"Go!" The Tazelwurm made a face as he crossed. Not having legs, he was having a bit of a harder time crossing than the others. He kept slithering along the road though, up until Jack shouted for them all to stop again. A car swerved completely on the road, disrupting a truck that had been transporting a large metal tube.

"Go!" Jack shouted again. Coincidentally, the moment he shouted this, the chains that had been holding the tube broke, causing it to roll down the street in their direction. Benson, ironically, stepped in some gum and had to pull his foot out.

Fortunately though, he was able to avoid getting flattened, and finally finished crossing the street with his friends. Once all the toys were safely across, they took off their traffic cones.

"That went well." Benson announced as the honking of many car horns was heard. A bar fell onto the street, crushing a truck.

"Nice job, everyone." Jack nodded in approval. "Now, let's find Inuyasha."

 **A/N** : _Sorry this was short and lame. The next chapter will be a LOT longer._


	14. Repair Job

**Disclaimer** : _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything, and neither do you._

Across the street from the Tent of Toys, Gideon ran to answer the doorbell as it rang. The door swung open, revealing an older man with sideburns, glasses that had a crack in one of the frames, a coat, red shirt, a tool kit and, oddly enough, six fingers on each hand.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Gideon squealed happily. The man, Ford, looked from him to Bud.

"Is the specimen ready for cleaning?" Once both Gleefuls gave him the okay, Ford set to work, setting his tool kit down and opening every compartment before retrieving Inuyasha and setting him in a small chair.

"Mr. Ford, this isn't going to take long, is it?" Gideon asked, still trying to act all cutesy. Ford, however, wasn't falling for it, as he gave him a disdainful look.

"You can't rush art." After chiding the boy, that was when he REALLY got to his job.

* * *

At the same moment, Jack and the others were trying to figure out how they'd actually get INTO the Tent of Toys.

"It's closed!" Wander announced as he saw the 'closed' sign on the door.

"We're not preschool toys, Wander. We can read." Benson snapped as Jack got out from the shopping cart they had all been riding on and watched as a man simply walked inside the store, only to get yelled at by another worker.

"Let's go." Jack waved the others forward, and they ran towards the door. Unfortunately, being only toys, they were too small to activate the motion sensers in the mat.

"Wait!" Jack said. "All together! Now!" The toys all jumped as one, and the automatic doors slid open. They ran inside the 'Tent' of Toys, beginning the search for Inuyasha.

Well…the guys did, anyway. Mavis' eye fell on a manual for the Rise of the Guardians video game…which included the secret to defeating Pitch.

"Sweet Rabies!"

She grabbed the manual and joined the guys, who were blown away by how huge Lil Gideon's Tent of Toys really was.

"Whoa Nellie!" Wander exclaimed. "How're we going to find Inuyasha in this place?!"

"Look for Gideon." Jack advised. "We find Gideon, we find Inuyasha. Let's go!" He went in one direction, Wander, and the Tazelwurm in another, and Benson and Mavis (who was still reading the manual), walked off in the another one, all of them calling Inuyasha's name.

* * *

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still getting looked over by Stanford. First, he cleaned a layer of dust off of Inuyasha's eyes, making them shine like they hadn't in years. Next, he cleaned out his dog ears, and used a small brush to brush Inuyasha's long silver hair.

Finally, he stitched his arm back on, and used a polish to wipe the half-demon toy's bare feet, even covering Ed's name. Before long, Inuyasha looked as good as new. Ford placed him back in his case, proud of his work.

"There we go." He said, wiping some sweat from his forehead with a six-fingered hand, then gave the Gleefuls a serious look. "He's only for display." He said to Gideon, giving him a pointed look. "You can't handle him too roughly." Gideon ignored him and let out a squeal as he ran over to look at Inuyasha.

"He's amazin'! He looks like new!" Bud rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry about that." He said to Ford. "Y'know how kids are…"

* * *

Jack ran down the hall of the Tent of Toys, passing a barrel full of new toys. He stopped around a corner, stopping as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The Guardian toy peeked out…and gasped as he saw what was in that aisle.

It was…him.

Or, to be more precise, other Jack Frost toys. A veritable army, all with the same white hair, blue eyes, mischievous smirks, and staffs like his. All of them were even in the same sleigh-shaped box Jack had been in when he first arrived at the Elrics' house.

"No way…" Clutching his staff tighter, Jack walked into the aisle. It was a bit unnerving, seeing all these clones of him everywhere. Then he looked at a stand nearby. There was an announcement that the Jack Frost toys came with a new staff.

"Well, I could use an upgrade." Jack looked at his plastic staff, then climbed up the stand to see the new addition for himself. Once he reached the top, his mouth fell open as he looked up at the toy that looked exactly like him, his face similar to Inuyasha's six years ago, when they'd met for the first time.

* * *

"This is extortion!" Mavis exclaimed from another part of the store. "They make it so you CAN'T defeat Pitch unless you buy this book!" Benson just rolled his eyes, wishing he had ears to take out, so he didn't have to listen to the vampire doll.

At that moment, a toy car came rolling up, barely swerving to avoid hitting Benson and Mavis. The Tazelwurm sat behind the driver's seat with a grin, Wander behind him.

"I thought we could search in style." He announced.

"Nice!" Benson praised as he and Mavis hopped in. "But how about letting me take the wheel?" Once all of them were safely in the car, Benson started it up, hitting a couple shelves before they drove off down the hall.

* * *

Jack waved his hand in front of his doppelganger's face. No response. He raised an eyebrow, then looked at the staff the other Jack was holding. It was the same shape as his, but made of ice. Or, rather, plastic designed and colored to look like ice. The toymakers didn't do a bad job either-it looked pretty darn good.

Jack let out a low whistle and reached out to grab it. And THAT was when the other Jack moved. Jack cried out as the other toy grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his head.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"You know the rules!" The other Jack said. "We have to stay put until we get orders from the other guardians to move!"

"Oh boy…" Jack rolled his eyes as the other Jack shouted out

"North! Bunny! I need some help here!"

"Was I really _that_ nuts?" Jack wondered as he tried to get free.

"Watch it!" The other Jack said. "I don't mind freezing you solid!"

"You can't freeze ANYONE!" Jack snapped back at his delusional counterpart. He now had a pretty good idea how Inuyasha felt when they first met…

He managed to get free, and the other Jack held his staff out to try to 'freeze' him. Jack just gave him a dull look.

"I don't have time for this."

"Hold it!" The other Jack shouted as Jack jumped back down to the ground to leave. Jack just ignored him, and that was when the other Jack jumped on top of him, tackling him.

"Let go!" The other Jack responded by putting him in a chokehold with his staff.

 _Now I'm fighting myself? Like I didn't have enough to deal with…_

 **A/N** : _Lot going on in this chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself for making it one of my longest yet. The next one is going to be another long one...and I'm pretty sure everyone who remembers the original Toy Story 2 movie remembers why..._

 _Anyway, review if you want._


	15. Merida's Story

**Disclaimer** : _Dictionary definition, fan: an ardent admirer or enthusiast of something. Fiction: literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people. There you have it._

"We've been down this aisle already!" Wander protested as Benson drove the group down one of the aisles in the borrowed toy car.

"We haven't been down this aisle it's pink!" The gumball machine protested.

"Now Benson, I hate to disagree with you, but I think we're lost." Wander said. Suddenly, something caught the Tazelwurm's eye.

"Back it up, back it up!" Benson complied, and he and the other toys were suddenly greeted with the sight of a bunch of cute blonde dolls of Southern ladies laughing and having fun on a beach set. Some were dancing, some were doing the limbo, and Mavis giggled at the guys as their mouths fell open.

"Excuse me, ladies." The Tazelwurm said. "Does anyone know where we might find the 'Lil Gideon' of 'Lil Gideon's Tent of Toys'?"

"I can help!" One of the dolls, who was decked out in a reddish-pink dress and hat got on a slide and slid down, doing a flip and landing in the driver's seat of the car. She gave everyone a big smile.

"Hey there! I'm Charlotte LaBouff, but you fellas can call me Lottie! Please keep your hands, arms, and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography! Thanks!" She twiddled Benson's crank a bit, and he looked away, chanting

"I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend…!"

"Then make way for the single guys!" The Tazelwurm gleefully slithered over Benson so he could sit next to Lottie as she started the car. As this was going on, Jack was being secured in a box by the other Jack.

"Ow! Listen to me!" Jack protested as his copy placed him inside the 'sleigh'. "You're not really a Guardian, you're a toy! We're all toys!" The other Jack just glared at him.

"That should hold you."

"Let me go!" The other Jack put his box back on the shelf, Jack inside. "You don't know what you're doing!" At that moment, the car with Jack's friends and Lottie drove into the aisle.

"Look, it's Jack!" The Tazelwurm pointed out. The car drove up and 'Jack' whipped around, holding his staff up at the ready.

"Who's there?!"

"Quit goofing off and get in the car!" Benson said.

"Jack! Jack!" Mavis said excitedly. "I know how to defeat Pitch!" The copy Jack's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way!" The real Jack watched this from inside his box, struggling violently to get free of his bonds.

"Guys, no! You've got the wrong Jack!" Unfortunately, none of them saw or heard him as the other Jack climbed into the car.

"Hey Jack, where'd you get the new staff?" The Tazelwurm asked.

"Made it myself." 'Jack' answered as they drove off.

"NO!" Jack kept struggling, but it was too late. His friends drove off without him.

* * *

Back at the Gleefuls' apartment, Gideon was squealing happily as he took picture after picture of Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

"Like printin' my own money." He whispered as he looked at the pictures.

"But that's illegal." Bud pointed out. Gideon ignored him as his cell phone rang.

"Oh, Mr. Takahata! Why yes, we're on our way right now!" He gave his father a look, and Bud hurried out the door with him so they could fax the pictures over to him.

Once the two humans were gone, Inuyasha sprang back to life, laughing triumphantly.

"It's like I'm fresh out of the box!" He showed his arm to Gothel. "Look at this stitching! Ed's gonna have a hard time ripping this!" Merida just crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Great. Now you can _go_." She jumped off the table and Inuyasha glared back at her.

"Best idea I've ever heard." He likewise jumped off, walking over to the grate…and then stopped.

Was he having second thoughts?

Inuyasha suddenly felt a nudge from behind him, and turned around to see Angus, a sad look on his face.

"Inuyasha, don't be mad at Merida." Gothel advised. "She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave? It's the least you can do." Inuyasha sighed and looked over at Merida, who was sitting on the windowsill. He sighed, looking at Angus.

"Fine. But I don't know what good it will do." Gothel and Angus watched as he went over to look up at the red-headed archer.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"Thought ah'd get one last look at the sun before gettin' packed away again." Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt at her words.

"Merida, I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back." He sighed. "I'm still Ed's toy. If you knew him, you'd understand. You see, Ed's…"

"Let me guess!" Merida interrupted bitterly. "Ed's a 'real special kid'! He's yer buddy, yer best friend, and when Ed plays with you, it's like…" Her face softened. "…even though yer not movin', you feel alive. Cause that's how he sees you." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at her words.

"…how did you know that?"

"Because Kari was just the same." Merida answered. All the anger and bitterness was gone, leaving her looking downtrodden and sad. "She was mah whole world…" The redhead looked out the window, flashing back to the past. To when she had a kid who loved and played with her…

* * *

 _Merida sat motionless on a bed as a little girl with brown hair and eyes walked over. The girl, Kari, picked Merida up with a smile, moving some unruly hairs out of her face before going off to play with her. She made Merida shoot arrows at various imaginary enemies until night, when they had a 'camp-out' in her room._

 _That night, Kari told Merida her deepest secrets-her biggest fears and her greatest dreams. Even though she couldn't move, Merida listened intently, touched that they had this closeness. Kari had probably never told these things to anyone else._

* * *

 _One day, Kari's parents were taking her and her older brother, Tai, to an amusement park. Kari, of course, wanted to bring Merida along, so the doll spent the whole car ride sitting next to her favorite person in the world. During the ride, Merida chanced looking up for just a second while Kari wasn't looking to smile up at her. She felt like a real member of the family._

* * *

 _Another day, Kari ran up a hill holding Merida in her hand and laughing happily. Kari swung around with her on a tire swing for a while before jumping into a pile of leaves, and Merida wanted to laugh with her._

* * *

 _Then came the day that everything changed._

 _Kari had her friend Yolei over, and the other girl grabbed the pillow Merida had been resting against off the bed, causing the doll to slide down onto the floor. Merida came alive, blinking in confusion and crawling over to look out at the two girls as they giggled and painted their nails._

 _ **Wha-what's goin' on?**_ _She wondered._ _ **Kari, ah'm down here! What are you doin'?!**_

* * *

 _Things only got worse from that day on._

 _Pretty soon, Kari's toys were replaced with nail polish, CDs, and other teenage stuff, and Merida had to face facts. Her owner was growing up. Soon she wouldn't even need her anymore._

* * *

 _Kari walked in front of her bed, talking to her friend (probably more), T.K. on the phone. Merida stayed under the bed, wanting to cry as some of Kari's other childish things joined her under there. She wanted so much to be held, to be played with again. She was a toy, after all. But it seemed like Kari didn't even know she existed anymore._

* * *

 _One day, Kari was walking in front of her bed, and her bag spilled open. Some of her makeup stuff spilled under the bed, and Merida was forced to freeze as Kari reached in to grab them._

 _Then it happened. Kari felt a lock of Merida's unruly red hair, and suddenly seemed to remember all about her. She pulled the doll out, and smiled at her._

" _There you are!" Looking at Kari, Merida felt like she had fallen into the Twilight Zone._

 _Gone was the little girl who had laughed and played with her. Standing before her was a young woman in her late teens, about to leave for college. But for just a second as she held her once-favorite toy, Merida could see the same sparkle in her eyes that she used to love. And before she knew it, they were riding in a car together, like they had so many times before, so long ago._

 _ **Ah was wrong!**_ _Merida thought happily as she rested in Kari's bag alongside her makeup._ _ **She still loves me after all!**_ _She closed her eyes happily, wishing that this moment could last forever. For a moment, just a moment, it felt like there was room enough in Kari's life and heart for her favorite childhood toy and her more grown-up tastes._

 _Then that moment ended abruptly as Kari stopped the car right next to the hill she and Merida used to play on and put her in a cardboard box. Merida gasped internally as she noticed Kari put in her other old toys and stuff. Merida peeked out of the small hole in the donation box to see Kari driving off. Merida's heart broke into pieces as she realized that Kari, the little girl she'd loved and cared for like a little sister for so many years, was truly gone. She was no longer a child. There was no place for her in her life anymore, so she'd abandoned her. She wanted to cry. So she did-hardly noticing or caring when the Goodwill people came to donate her off with all of Kari's other discarded possessions._

* * *

Back in the present, Inuyasha stared at her with surprise, disbelief, and most of all…sadness.

"You never forget kids like Kari or Ed." Merida hugged her knees, looking like she was about to cry again right then and there "But they forget you."

All of a sudden, it made perfect sense. Inuyasha almost wanted to hug Merida-and he'd _never_ been the hugging type. But after what SHE'D been through…

"Merida…I didn't know…"

"Just go." She answered, choking back a sob. Inuyasha gave her one last sad look before quietly climbing down and walking over to the grate, starting to untwist one of the screws.

"How long will it last, Inuyasha?" Gothel asked sagely as the half-demon lifted up the vent. "Do you really think Ed's going to take you to college, or on his honeymoon?"

For once in his life, Inuyasha didn't know how to answer.

"Ed's growing up." The sorceress continued. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Ed looked down wordlessly, and Gothel gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's your choice, Inuyasha. You can go back-or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for _generations_."

Inuyasha thought about it. Ed was twelve now-just one year away from being a teenager. And already he seemed embarrassed to bring Inuyasha out in public with him. How long would it be before he ended up like Merida, forgotten and abandoned, sealed away in the darkness and wondering if anyone would ever play with-or love him again?

Angus walked over, and Inuyasha petted his head.

"Who am I to break up the Demon Slayer Gang?" Gothel smiled as Inuyasha closed the vent and gave Merida an encouraging smile. She smiled back, happy. Inuyasha had made up his mind. He wasn't going _anywhere_.

 **A/N** : _HOLY COW. My longest chapter yet. Yeah, I cut out that part where Mavis (Rex) fell out of the car because that would make her too much of a klutz, but all the same, I'm really proud of how this one turned out. Review if you want._


	16. Hitching a Ride

_Cinder Fall 39: Glad you liked it! TBH, I'm actually pretty proud of how I wrote the flashback._

 **Disclaimer** : _True or False-I own any of the characters in this story, or the idea the movie is based on? a) True b) No way, are you crazy? Answer: b)_

"Inuyasha, are you in here?" The Tazelwurm called into a cardboard box.

"Nah, this one's empty too." Benson said in disappointment. The group had reached Gideon (or rather Bud, as he was the adult)'s office, and were looking around for their friend, calling out his name as they searched the room. Wander walked over to a toy boxing ring where two titans stood poised to fight.

"'Scuse me, but have either of you kind gentlemen seen a half-dog doll with a bad arm?" The star nomad asked, fiddling with his hat.

"Why no, I haven't." One of them, the Colossal Titan answered.

"Hey! He was talking to ME!" The Rogue Titan roared at him.

"No, he was talking to ME!"

"WHY YOU!" As Wander watched, the titans started duking it out until the Rogue Titan's head popped up.

Meanwhile, Mavis was explaining to 'Jack', who, unknown to her and the others was an imposter, how to defeat Pitch in the Rise of the Guardians video game.

"See, all this time we thought the way into Pitch's lair was through the main gate, but in fact the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows!"

"To the left, hidden in the shadows." The other Jack nodded. "Go figure."

Suddenly, the voices of two people were heard-one of them being a little boy's voice.

"Someone's coming!" Wander gasped.

"Everyone hide!" 'Jack' instructed. The toys all jumped off the desk to hide behind the desk as Lil Gideon walked in, talking to someone on the phone, his father close behind him. The boy dropped his backpack on the ground, and went over to the fax machine.

"It's him!" Wander gasped.

"Gideon." The Tazelwurm narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's the kidnapper, alright!" Wander said, and 'Jack's' eyes widened.

"Kidnapper? He must be working for Pitch."

What 'Jack' didn't know is that they were talking about Lil Gideon. He thought that Bud's name was Gideon, and that he had kidnapped the little boy standing next to him. The Guardian narrowed his eyes at the man.

 _Kidnapping kids?! Not on my watch, pal!_

* * *

As this was going on, the real Jack was still trying to get out of his box. Finally, he hopped off and kicked the box open.

 _Now to get back to the others and deal with that guy!_

* * *

"And the piece de' resistance…" Gideon faxed over the picture of Inuyasha, a smile on his face. "I promise, these guys'll be in your museum real soon!" The picture of Inuyasha fluttered to the ground, and Wander gasped as he saw it.

"Inuyasha!"

"Now that I have your attention, how's about we add another zero to the price, hmm?" Gideon smirked, and Bud waved his hands in a 'shut up' motion. Mr. Takahata, on the other line, raised his voice, and Gideon squealed.

"Yes! You've got a deal!" Bud took the phone from Gideon, a relieved smile crossing his face that the deal had worked out.

"I can assure you, we'll be on the next flight to Japan!"

"Quick, into the backpack!" 'Jack' said, holding Gideon's backpack open. "He'll lead us to Pitch!" The others rushed inside, and Bud picked the backpack up, handing it to his son as he was still on the phone.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He hung up, and Gideon did a happy dance. If this whole thing worked out, he was about to become the richest boy in America.

Jack, meanwhile, had gotten free of his bonds when he suddenly heard Gideon's cries of happiness.

"What'd I tell you, Daddy?! I'm gonna be rich! RICH!"

"Um, don't you mean _we're_ gonna be rich?" Gideon stopped dancing and glared at his father, and Bud backed down. "Right-lost my place there for a second. Sorry." Jack spotted Mavis' arm sticking out of Gideon's backpack, and ran after the Gleefuls as they walked out the door. He used his staff to help him catch some pegs and maneuver his way to a trampoline next to the door. Jack took a couple practice bounces before making a huge (for a toy) leap towards the door…only for it to close, causing him to land face-first against the glass. Jack slid down and tried bouncing on the mat, but of course the door didn't open. He was forced to watch as Gideon and Bud drove away. Fortunately, he saw that he didn't have far to go, as they just drove to the apartment across the street. Raising an eyebrow in a cocky grin, Jack ran over to some nearby board games and toy boxes, using his staff to knock them down and creating a huge pileup.

This did the trick in getting the door open, and Jack ran outside to catch up with the others.

Unfortunately, one of the boxes that Jack had knocked down was that of his and the Guardians' sworn enemy-Pitch Black. A gray fist punched through the plastic of the box as the plastic figure of the Boogeyman pulled himself up, locking his yellow eyes on the figure of the white-haired boy running down the road.

"Well well." He purred, an evil smirk crossing his face. "If it isn't my old foe, Jack Frost."

 **A/N** : _Yeah...a short chapter after my longest one yet. I got tired..._

 _And yeah, I decided to put in that little bit about Jack thinking that Bud kidnapped Gideon because well-he's a Guardian. His job is to protect kids, after all._

 _Review if you want._


	17. Old meets New

**Disclaimer** : _All I own is my imagination_

The Gleefuls pulled up outside their apartment, Gideon leaving his backpack in the car.

"He didn't take the bag!" Mavis said in surprise.

"No time to lose!" 'Jack' climbed out of the backpack and ran over to the car door. After trying, and failing, to open it, he looked at the father and son as they took the elevator up. "They're in the elevator!" He announced to the other toys, who had climbed out of the backpack. Tucking his staff under his arm, he grabbed Mavis' and Benson's hands. "Hang on! I'm going to fly us out of here!" He tried jumping up to fly out of the car, but of course, nothing happened.

Benson frowned at him, yanking his hand away.

"What are you, crazy?" He shot 'Jack' a dirty look and went over to the car door, trying to unlock it.

"I don't get it." 'Jack' said. "Why can't I fly?!" He leaned against the door unlock feature, which unlocked the car doors…and caused Benson to fly backwards, sans arms.

"Ahhh!" The Tazelwurm chuckled as Benson landed headfirst on the ground, and Jack jumped out of the car as the doors opened, motioning for the others to stay put. He then ran over to the door, but it was too late as he noticed that the elevator had taken Bud and Gideon to the 23rd floor.

"Ugh! They're on the 23rd floor!" He grumbled as the others walked up.

"How are we s'pposed to get up there?" Wander wondered.

"How about we stack ourselves, press the intercom, and pretend we're delivering a pizza?" Benson suggested, not noticing that 'Jack' had run off.

"Guys! Over here!" They all looked over, seeing that 'Jack' had found a grate. He wrenched it open, and the others ran inside, though he stopped Mavis to give her a coy smile.

"You were right, cutie. In the shadows to the left." Mavis would've blushed if she weren't made out of plastic.

Was Jack… _flirting_ with her?

She appreciated the compliment, but she didn't like him THAT way! All the same, she ran in after him.

"This is it." 'Jack' said out loud to himself as they ran through the vents. "Look out Pitch; I'm on to you and your lackey!"

"I think that time at the Tent went to his head." The Tazelwurm whispered to Benson. Pretty soon, they reached a fork in the vents.

"Which way do we go?" The Tazelwurm asked. 'Jack' looked in the two directions before pointing to the right.

"This way!"

"What makes you so sure?" Mavis asked.

"I'm Jack Frost! I'm always sure!" The group then stopped as they heard a rumbling sound.

"Pitch found us out!" 'Jack' gasped, gripping his staff tightly.

"No!" Mavis pointed behind them. "Look! It's the elevator!" Indeed, the elevator was rising on its cables. The group climbed on top as the elevator began to rise.

* * *

Outside, the real Jack had made his way to the apartment…while once again having to don a traffic cone to get across the street. He froze as he heard voices nearby, lifting the traffic cone off himself. Jack looked down, seeing a bunch of little footprints…and a slither mark, leading to the opened vent.

 _They're inside!_

* * *

"So, an overnight six-pack trip to Japan is how much?" Bud asked on the phone as he and Gideon got ready to leave on their trip. He cringed at the answer the woman gave him. "Uh, that's in yen, right?"

"No, dollars."

"Dollars?!" Bud nearly had a heart attack. "You're takin' advantage of people in a hurry!"

"Hold on, Daddy." Gideon said as he followed his father outside. A devious look was on his face. "Let ME try talkin' to her…" As soon as the two humans were outside, Merida shot up from her mold, cheering happily.

"We're _finally_ goin'! Can you believe it?!" Gothel, who of course was still in her box, let out a happy laugh as Angus got up and started sniffing the foam.

"That's custom-fitted foam insulation to be riding in, Angus! First class, all the way!" Inuyasha sat up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know what? I'm actually _excited_ about this! I mean it!"

"And why shouldn't you be?!" Gothel somehow managed to get her box out of the foam, pumping her fist in the air, and Inuyasha and Merida got out of their foam casing, Merida hugging Inuyasha tight with happiness.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said quietly. "This really means a lot to me."

Inuyasha didn't even try to shrug her off. He just returned the hug. He had meant what he said. After all, Ed was going to outgrow him sooner or later, so why should he go back to a house where he'd probably just end up getting thrown out? At least at the museum he'd never have to worry about kids getting bored of him, since there were new visitors every day.

* * *

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Merida were horsing around, pretending to slay demons.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha sliced through the air as Gothel laughed and Merida held an armful of Styrofoam packing peanuts.

"Yer safe now, animals!" She tossed them to freedom, and Inuyasha said

"Now, where's my horse?!" Angus galloped over, and Inuyasha climbed on him. "Let's go, Angus! Yah!" Angus reared up…a bit too far. Inuyasha fell off his back along with the saddle, and Merida walked over to help him. Inuyasha then started laughing as Merida started to pick him up.

"Watch it! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh, ye are, are ye?" She grinned devilishly, and Inuyasha immediately recognized his mistake.

"No no, don't!" She pounced on Inuyasha and started tickling him. The half-demon tried to fight her off in-between laughter.

"Gah! Stop it!"

* * *

Out in the vents, 'Jack' narrowed his eyes.

"Still no sign of Pitch that kid he's keeping hostage." Suddenly, Inuyasha's cries of protest were heard, and Wander gasped.

"That's Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" 'Jack' blinked. _Weird name for a kid…_

He shook himself of his surprise and said

"This way!" The others followed him, and 'Jack' looked through the vent at the other toys.

"Jack, can you see?" Benson asked. "What's going on?" 'Jack' looked at him and got an idea.

A little later, he was holding one of Benson's eyes out so HE could see.

"To the left." Benson instructed, and Jack turned the eye the wrong direction. "No, YOUR left! Now aim a little higher…" Benson gasped as he saw what looked like Merida hurting Inuyasha.

"Can you see?" 'Jack' asked. "What's going on?!"

"They're torturing him!" The gumball machine answered, looking at the others in shock and horror.

"What are we going to do, Jack?!" Mavis asked.

"Use your head."

That was how, ten seconds later, all the guys were running down the vent holding Mavis like a battering ram.

"I DON'T WANT TO USE MY HEAD!" The guys ignored her, managing to use her to get through the vent and go rolling into the Gleefuls' apartment…landing in a heap in front of a VERY confused Demon Slayer Gang.

 **A/N** : _Yeah, cut out a couple more parts that didn't seem essential/didn't work with the stories or characters. I'm really taking some liberties with this rewrite..._

 _Oh yeah, and you know how I had that bit where 'Jack' was flirting with Mavis? Yeah...I kinda lowkey ship Javis to an extent-like, they're one of those pairings where I can appreciate them either as a couple or as a brotp, y'know? Jarida is still my main OTP, though._

 _So yeah-review if you want._


	18. Inuyasha's Choice

**A/N** : _So, good news (maybe). Earlier this week I created a profile on Upwork as a freelance writer, and earlier today I heard that it was approved. So tomorrow I'm going to do some sprucing up, see if that works out and I can find some work, and actually make a career out of it. Fingers crossed, guys!_

 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own any of these characters, I've already got a million OCs (as well as some characterizations and AU versions of canon characters) to play with._

"What's going on here?!" Gothel asked as Inuyasha got up, running over to greet his friends.

"Jack! Guys! How did you find me?!"

"Get down!" 'Jack' answered, running over and pinning Inuyasha to the floor as the other toys ran to attack the rest of the Demon Slayer Gang.

"We're here to save you, Inuyasha!" Wander called as the Tazelwurm launched himself through the air onto Gothel's box, knocking her down. He hissed at her as Benson ran at Merida. However, she drew her sword, and he backed down.

"Hold on, you don't understand!" Inuyasha stood up. "These are my friends!"

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Mavis agreed as she ran into the fray.

"No Mavis, I mean THEY'RE my friends!" Inuyasha growled in frustration. Wander stood in front of Angus, giving him the meanest look he could give (which, for Wander, wasn't much).

"Leave him alone!" Merida came to the horse's aid, but Wander just wrapped around her and Angus.

"Hey!"

"Jack! Grab Inuyasha and let's go!" 'Jack' looked at Inuyasha, finally coming to the conclusion that that was HIS name, and picked him up to start running off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "Hold it! Put me down!" The group started to run off, and Merida came over, picking up Gothel's box.

"They're stealing 'im!"

"No!" Inuyasha protested as he tried to get away. Before the group could get far, however, who should they meet at the entrance but Jack Frost. The REAL Jack.

"Stop!" The group immediately froze, mouths wide with shock.

"Jack?!"

"You again?!" The other Jack walked over to his counterpart, an angry look on his face.

"Inuyasha, thank goodness you're alright." Jack looked at his friend with concern, and Inuyasha just looked between the two Jacks.

"Jack, what the hell's going on?!"

"Hold on!" The other Jack tossed Inuyasha behind his shoulder as he confronted the real Jack. " _I'm_ Jack Frost, and _I'm_ in charge here!"

"No," Jack calmly started to say, walking forward. " _I'm_ Jack Frost."

"I'm Jack Frost!"

"I'M Jack Frost!" They argued back and forth like this as the group watched, Inuyasha pulling himself up to glare at them both.

"So…who's the real Jack?"

"I am!" Both Jacks said at the same time.

"Don't let this guy fool you!" The second Jack said. "He's a fearling, created by Pitch to copy me!" The real Jack just rolled his eyes and lifted up his bare foot to show the others Ed's signature.

"Jack!" The group walked over to greet their friend, now that they knew it was really him.

"I had a feeling it was you, Jack!" Wander said. "My front end just had to catch up with my back end." He chuckled as the other Jack gave them a confused look.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!"

"Long story." Jack said. "I'll explain later." He then looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you're in danger here! We have to leave now!"

"Gideon and his dad are selling you to a toy museum! In JAPAN!" Mavis said as Jack started pushing Inuyasha towards the vent.

"I know!" Inuyasha said, getting out of Jack's grip and looking at the two of them. "It's okay, Jack! I actually _want_ to go!"

"What?!" Mavis gasped in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Benson demanded.

"Look;" Inuyasha started. "The thing is, I'm a rare Inuyasha doll." He then motioned towards Merida, Angus, and Gothel. "And these guys are my Demon Slayer Gang!"

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"What am I talking about?!" Inuyasha asked. " _Inuyasha_ , the TV show!" He went over to the remote excitedly. "It's really great! I was the star!" He turned on the TV, motioning to the screen, where the animated Inuyasha was using Tetsaiga to slay demons left and right.

"See?! Look at me! See, that's me!"

"This is weirding me out." The Tazelwurm commented to Benson. Inuyasha ran back over to Jack, who still didn't look impressed.

"It was a natural phenomenon! There was all this merchandise-a bento box, a tape recorder, and a yo-yo…Jack, _I_ was a yo-yo!"

"'Was'?" Benson cracked quietly.

"Inuyasha, stop it and let's go." Jack said. Inuyasha groaned. What was his deal?! Didn't Jack see how excited he was about this?!

"Ugh, Jack…" His frustration turned to defeat. "I can't go. I can't just ditch these guys. They need me, to get into this museum. Without me they'll go back into storage, maybe forever."

"Inuyasha, you're not a collector's item, you're a child's plaything." Jack said seriously. "You. Are. A TOY!" Inuyasha glared back at him, angry that Jack had used his own words from so long against him.

"For how much longer?!" He yelled. "One more rip and Ed's done with me! What do I do then, Jack?! He's already outgrowing me, what do I do?! You tell me!" Jack's gaze never wavered.

"Somewhere in that patch of stuffing is a toy who taught me that's life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. I traveled all this way to rescue that toy because I _believed_ him." Inuyasha just scoffed.

"You wasted your time." With one last cold glare, he turned his back on Jack and his former friends. His mind was made up.

"Let's go, everyone." Jack said, disappointed.

"What about Inuyasha?" Wander asked, holding his hat in his hands.

"He's not coming with us." Jack said coldly, walking back to the vent. Inuyasha had made up his mind, and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to change it.

"But Ed's coming home tonight!" Mavis said.

"Then we'd better make sure we're there waiting for him." Disappointed and hurt, the toys climbed back into the vent. Wander, the last one inside, gave Inuyasha one last sad look before hopping in with the others. The half-demon sighed.

"I don't have a choice, Jack. This is my only chance."

"To do what, Inuyasha?!" Jack demanded. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again?! Some life." With these parting words, he stepped into the vent, slamming the grate down behind him.

 **A/N** : _Ooh...harsh. But not as harsh as the next chapter will be-with a CERTAIN character showing her true colors..._

 _Review if you want._


	19. A Friend in Me

**Dragondude** : _Thanks, man! Don't worry, I'm actually going to start on Under Gravity pretty soon-I'm almost done with this story, after all. And I'm really excited to write it!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing but my own imagination._

Inuyasha stood watching the vent, completely torn. His friends had come all this way for him. But he couldn't just leave Merida and the others behind.

"Good going, Inuyasha!" Gothel cheered as Angus moved her box over to him. "I thought they'd never leave!" Inuyasha ignored her, looking up at the TV, where the _Inuyasha_ anime was still playing. A special segment had started playing, where Inuyasha's Japanese voice actor had started singing in his native language.

"Inuyasha?" Gothel said, confused. Inuyasha read the subtitles on the screen, surprised to see that the man was singing about friendship. He sat down to listen. Once the actor was done, a little boy came over and hugged him affectionately, and he hugged him back.

For some reason, that struck a chord with Inuyasha. Raising his eyebrows, he lifted up his foot and wiped the varnish off. It took some doing, but there it was.

 _Ed._

Inuyasha looked ahead, thinking back to when Ed had signed his name there, so many years ago. He remembered how happy he had been to BELONG someone, to have a kid who loved and played and cared for him. Was he _really_ about to throw that away?

"What am I doing?!" The half-demon toy stood up, running over to the vent. "Jack, wait! Hold on!"

"Inuyasha, where are you going?!" Gothel asked in surprise. Inuyasha turned to face her, a determined look on his face.

"You're right Gothel; I _can't_ stop Ed from growing up. But I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He resumed running, and a horrified look crossed the sorceresses' face.

"No!"

Inuyasha lifted the vent and called out

"Jack!"

"Yeah?" Both Jacks called out at the same time.

"Changed my mind!" Inuyasha announced. "I'm coming with you!" He started to climb inside, then a thought came to him. "Wait, hold on-I'll be back in a second!" He climbed back out, and the other toys rushed out in excitement at his words.

"Way to go, Dog Boy." Jack smiled. Inuyasha walked over to Merida and Angus.

"Guys, come with me."

"What?" Merida asked, taken aback.

"Ed will play with _all_ of us, I know it!"

"Inuyasha ah…ah don't know…" To say that Merida was surprised would be an understatement. It had been so long since she'd been played with that Inuyasha's invitation completely threw her off guard.

"Wouldn't you give anything just to have one more day with Kari?" Inuyasha asked.

That did it.

"Come on, Merida, this is what it's all about!" Inuyasha said. "To make a child happy, and you know it!" Merida clutched the edge of her bow doubtfully, and Inuyasha looked at Angus.

"Angus, are you with me?" Angus answered by licking Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha had to hold him back. "Alright, alright! Gothel, how about you?" He walked over to Gothel's box-and got a surprise as he turned it around.

Gothel wasn't in there.

Inuyasha's smile faded as he heard a weird sound. He looked over to the vent, where Gothel was using her knife to screw the vent closed again.

"Gothel?!" Merida gasped.

"You're out of your box!" The sorceress sighed as she walked across the room.

"I tried reasoning with you Inuyasha, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." She stepped on the remote, turning the TV off, and a realization suddenly dawned on Inuyasha.

"YOU turned on the TV last night, not Merida!"

"Look," Gothel started, "We have an eternity to spend together in the museum, let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?" She gave the younger toys a sinister little smile, and like that the kind, almost grandmotherly figure was gone.

Gothel had never cared about him, or Merida, or anyone else except herself. She was determined to go to that museum and be fawned over like an idol, and she'd stoop to any means to get her way.

"You _bitch_." Inuyasha spat venomously.

"Gothel, this isn't fair!" Merida added in, and Gothel turned to glare at her, her eyes flashing.

"FAIR?! I'll tell _you_ what's not fair-spending a lifetime on a dime store shelf, watching every other toy be sold! Well, finally my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down demon doll is going to mess it up for me now!" She picked up her box, tossing it back inside the Styrofoam, and Inuyasha ran back over to the vent, trying to pull it open.

"Jack! Guys, help!"

"It's too late, Inuyasha." Gothel said from atop the Styrofoam. "That silly ice boy can't help you!" Inuyasha just growled at her and Gothel climbed back inside her box.

"I've always hated those upstart Guardian toys." Angus walked over to Inuyasha as both Jacks and the others came to his aid.

"It's stuck!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm _not_ using my head again!" Mavis said quickly. Suddenly, a new problem emerged as a sound came from outside the door.

"Dammit, it's the Gleefuls!" Inuyasha swore. Merida gasped, and she and Angus ran back inside their Styrofoam cases. Gideon and Bud walked in, Gideon looking ready to tear his hair out, and Inuyasha was forced to fall motionlessly to the floor.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Gideon shouted. "We're going to be late!"

"Now son, try and relax…" Bud advised as he started packing the Demon Slayer gang away. "We've got everything we need to travel."

"We've got to get out of here _now_!" Gideon said, picking Inuyasha up and packing him in with the others. The other toys watched in horror as the Gleefuls left with Inuyasha.

"To the elevator!" Jack pointed, and the other toys followed his lead. They had to catch up!

However, as the group reached the elevator, they found something…or rather some _one_ waiting for them.

"So," Pitch sneered evilly at the second Jack from the top of the elevator. "We meet again, Jack Frost-for the last time."

 **A/N** : _TBH, I was trying to figure out how to do the TV scene. But I did some looking-comes to find out that Inuyasha's Japanese voice actor is a singer as well. So I decided to have him make a cameo. On the off chance you're reading this sir, I hope you don't mind._

 _Well, review if you want._


	20. Jack vs Pitch

**A/N** : _Hey guys. I'm BA-ACK! That's right, I didn't forget about this story. I just wanted to start work on Under Gravity. Now that I've gotten a couple chapters under my belt, I figure it's time I get back to this story. I'm going to start working on them back-to-back until I finish SF14's TS2. So, without further ado, here's chapter nineteen!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the sea._

"It's Pitch!" Mavis gasped at the same time as the second Jack. The Boogieman raised his scythe and ran at 'Jack', but the white-haired boy didn't give him a chance to attack. He flipped over his foe and used his staff to knock him to his feet. Pitch pulled himself up and started to fight back as the elevator descended, Bud and Gideon having gotten in.

"Quick, get on!" The real Jack said, running over and jumping onto the cables. The other toys followed his lead as the second Jack and Pitch kept up their fight. Once they were all down safely, he pointed to one direction. "The emergency hatch! Come on!"

Pitch looked around for 'Jack', who was hiding behind the side of the elevator. 'Jack' grabbed some small metal discs, tossing them out at Pitch, who in turn used his scythe to block all of them. Well, all except for one, which hit the side of his head. 'Jack' tried to run around the side, but Pitch was quicker. He confronted 'Jack' and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie, lifting him into the air.

By this time, the real Jack and the others had found the emergency hatch, and were trying to get it open. Well, all except for Mavis, who was looking back at the battle, her eyes wide with shock.

"Come on! Hurry!" Jack shouted.

"But Jack's in trouble!" Indeed as she said this, Pitch was hitting 'Jack' against the cables, causing his voice box to say 'Jack Frost to the rescue!' over and over again. The real Jack and the others successfully managed to get the emergency hatch open and slid it open to see Gideon and Bud standing in the elevator, impatiently waiting to get down. And _there_ was the green case with Inuyasha and his new friends…

* * *

Pitch spun 'Jack' around before tossing him to the ground.

"Surrender, Jack Frost." The boogieman leered evilly, seeming to drift over to him. "I've won."

"I'll never give in!" 'Jack' said valiantly. "You killed my father!"

"No, Jack." Pitch said. "I _am_ your father."

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Gideon looked at his watch impatiently, neither him nor his father noticing Wander bouncing into the elevator behind them. Jack, Benson, and the Tazelwurm held onto the space nomad's bottom half, knowing how risky this was. Since there were _two_ people in the elevator, that made it all the more possible that Wander could be spotted.

Mavis, meanwhile, gasped and ran over to 'Jack' and Pitch.

"Jack, you could defeat Pitch all along! You just have to believe in yourself!" Pitch held up his scythe, getting ready for the final blow.

"Prepare to die." Despite the fact that it was nothing more than plastic, Mavis gasped.

"I can't look!" She turned away…accidentally knocking Pitch aside as she waved her arms. The boogieman toy went flailing over the side of the elevator, falling off and into the blackness below.

"Wh-what?! Noooooo!" Mavis put her hands to her mouth.

"I can't believe it. Sweet rabies, I finally defeated Pitch!" 'Jack' came up next to her, a genuinely sorrowful look on his face as he reached down.

"Dad…"

* * *

Wander dangled next to the green case, swinging over and unlocking the latches. The top popped open, revealing Inuyasha. He smiled as he saw Wander and tried to reach for him, but the 'ding' of the elevator showed that Gideon and Bud had finally reached the bottom floor. They walked off, and Inuyasha tried to hold onto Wander so that he could let himself be pulled out.

However, Gothel popped out, grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him back inside before closing the case. Wander went bouncing helplessly back into the elevator. His bottom half then went falling to the elevator floor, followed by the other toys. As they all watched, Gideon and Bud went out the door, but Benson took off his nose, tossing it to stop the doors before they closed completely. This allowed the toys to run outside as the Gleefuls climbed into their car (Benson retrieving his nose as he ran out). Unfortunately, they drove off as the toys reached them, and the group was forced to watch as they headed down the road.

"How do we get them now?" Mavis asked. Benson looked over-and a smirk crossed his face.

"Pizza, anyone?" Everyone looked to where the gumball machine pointed, seeing a discarded Pizza Pole truck. Relieved, the group ran to the truck, only for Jack to bump into…himself.

"Jack, you coming?" He asked.

"Nah, I've got some catching up to do with my dad." He pulled himself up as Pitch came over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" Pitch grinned, and 'Jack' grinned back as he started chasing him.

"I'm gonna get you, Dad!"

"In your dreams, Jacky!" Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched his doppelganger and his 'dad' playing tag.

"'Kay…well, see you." Making a mental note to check if there was any truth to Pitch's statement about his being his father once all this was done, he left them to their game before running off to join the others.

 **A/N** : _So...anyone else realize how pointless that subplot was in the original movie? And yet, it was my first ever experience with the whole 'I am your father' thing. Yeah...this was years before I watched the original Star Wars trilogy..._

 _Well, review if you want. And be sure to check out Under Gravity!_


	21. Ride to the Airport

**Disclaimer** : _I have far too many characters already. I can't claim to own everyone here too._

Benson was the first one inside the Pizza Pole truck, followed by the Tazelwurm, then Mavis, who asked

"Does anyone actually know how to drive?" Jack jumped onto the drivers' seat, saying

"Wander, you take the pedals. Mavis, navigate. Taz and Benson, you handle the levers and knobs." The Tazelwurm held Benson up so he could start fiddling with the controls as Mavis looked outside at the street.

Suddenly, a chorus of 'Oooh!' indicated that the group wasn't alone. A trio of GIR toys hung from the overhead mirror like air fresheners.

"NEW PEOPLE!" One shouted excitedly.

"HI, NEW FRIENDS!" Another shouted.

"CAN I HAVE A FISH TACO?!" Jack groaned as he stood behind the wheel.

"Great, not _this_ again…"

"They're at the red light!" Mavis said. "We can catch them!"

"Hit it, Wander!" Jack instructed. Wander pressed down on the pedal, but of course, he was too light for the truck to do anything other than start up and wobble for a few seconds.

"It turned green!" Mavis said in alarm.

"Why won't it go?!" Jack asked.

"USE THE MAGIC WAND OF MAGIC!" All the GIRs pointed towards the stick shift, which Benson pulled on. That did the trick. The truck started down the road and hit a speed bump, causing the glove compartment to open, spilling some stuff out on the Tazelwurm. As he groaned, Jack asked

"Which way, Mavis?!"

"Left!"

Jack turned left, and Mavis gasped as she saw they were about to pass Gideon and Bud.

"Sorry! I mean right! And now they're turning left! They're turning left!" Jack used his staff to grab the steering wheel, using all his strength to steer to the left. As the truck turned a corner, the cord the GIRs were dangling from suddenly snapped, causing them to fly out the window.

"AAAAHHH!" Fortunately for the alien robot toys, Benson ran over and grabbed their cord, keeping them from flying away. From his place on the ground, the Tazelwurm looked at a driving manual, scoffing.

"I doubt he's getting THAT kind of mileage…"

"To the right!" Mavis shouted as the Gleefuls turned. "Right, right, RIGHT!"

As the truck turned, the GIR toys went flying back inside, landing next to Benson.

"YAY!" One cheered. "YOU SAVED US!"

"THANK YOU, FUNNY GUMBALL MAN!"

"Whatever." Benson stood up, walking back to his place.

 _I hope this ride's over soon…_

* * *

"The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading only." The mechanized female voice announced as the group reached the airport. They pulled up near the 'far east' section, and Mavis looked outside the window.

"Guys, we can't park here. It's a white zone." The GIRs popped up next to Benson, stupid happy smiles still on their faces.

"YOU SAVED US!" As Benson backed away, wishing he HADN'T saved them, Jack pointed at Bud and Gideon.

"There they are!" He saw Bud checking on the green case, then narrowed his eyes. How would he and his friends get inside the airport? Suddenly, his eyes fell on some pet carriers…and another idea crossed his mind.

* * *

That was how, a few minutes later, a lone pet carrier was moving through the airport.

"YOU SAVED US, FUNNY GUMBALL MAN!" One GIR shouted.

"I LOVE YOU, GUMBALL!" Another said.

"SHUT UP!" Benson shouted.

"Someone's coming!" Mavis said, and the gang all dropped to the ground as a little girl came by.

"Look Mommy, a snake!" She said excitedly. The Tazelwurm hissed at her, and the little girl ran off screaming. Jack grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Be careful with that case, okay? Pwease?" Gideon gave the baggage handler his cutest face, and the man chuckled.

"Don't you worry, little boy, I'll make sure nothing happens to it!" He placed the case on the conveyer belt, and Jack and the others climbed on, still on the pet carrier.

"A PORTAL!" The GIRs pointed to where the bags were going in.

"Okay guys." Jack said. "As soon as we go in, we just have to find that case." No sooner had he said this than they went inside-seeing a LOT of conveyer belts. Everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

This was going to be harder than they thought…

 **A/N** : _Okay, so there's maybe one or two chapters left. Getting real close to the end. Though for the rest of the story I'm only going to update on weekends, since I have some stuff going on during the week. Well, review if you want to._


	22. Gothel Gets What's Coming To Her

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own anyone here, or even the story idea._

The toys screamed as they went rolling down one conveyor belt in the pet carrier, bumping along and eventually tumbling out as they landed. Wander pulled a sticker off himself, and his eyes fell on a green case similar to the Gleefuls'.

"There's the case!" He exclaimed, pointing.

"No, _there's_ the case!" The Tazelwurm exclaimed, pointing at a similar green case.

"You take that one, we'll take this one!" Jack said as he started running after the first case, Wander right behind him. The others all jumped down to go after the case the Tazelwurm had spotted.

Jack ran through the different suitcases, and Wander followed after him as best as he could. Unfortunately, he got his feet stuck on the handle of one of the suitcases, and found himself being pulled along as the suitcase changed direction.

"Jack!" The space nomad yelled. "My back end's going to Beirut!" He held on as best as he could, but soon the slinky toy was sent flying back.

"Wander!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Benson, the Tazelwurm, Mavis, and the GIRs reached the other case.

"Here we come, Inuyasha!" The Tazelwurm announced as he and Benson reached the case and popped it open to reveal…camera equipment. The gang groaned in disappointment, and the Tazelwurm shrugged.

"Oh well. Still has a nice flash."

* * *

As this was going on, Jack kept following the other case, which was above him on another track. He ran up a guitar case and leaped off, landing on the track and running after the case.

Finally, he reached the case and popped the top open.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Let's go!"

But Inuyasha wasn't the one who greeted him. Gothel popped out, punching the Guardian in the face and sending him falling off the track.

"Take that, Ice Boy!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he came up behind her. "NO ONE does that to my friend!" He tackled Gothel, and the two toys fell out of the case, grappling right there on the track. Gothel kicked Inuyasha off of herself, and when he was disoriented, she casually walked over and used her knife to make a fresh new tear in his arm, like his old one.

"AUGH!" Inuyasha grabbed his arm, and Gothel sneered.

"Your choice, Inuyasha. You can go to Japan together, or in pieces. Gideon fixed you once, he can fix you again. Now get in the box!"

"Never!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Fine." Gothel raised her knife…only to be blinded by flashing lights.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" The sorceress tried to shield her eyes as Jack and the others used the camera equipment they'd found to disorient her. They hopped onto the track, and Jack ran over, catching her by the back of her cloak with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Gotcha!"

"Idiots!" Gothel glared around at all of them. "Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

Inuyasha scoffed as he pulled himself up, walking over to her.

"Time you learned the true meaning of 'playtime'. Right over there, guys!" Gothel's eyes widened in horror as she saw where he was pointing.

"No, no, NO!"

* * *

A few minutes later, a pink backpack came sliding out onto the conveyor belt…with a surprise in the front pocket.

"Look Lottie, you've got a new friend!" Mabel Pines said to her doll as she slid her in next to Gothel. "Later we can all have makeovers!" As she slid her backpack on, Gothel came to life, breathing heavily in panic.

"Well hi there, sugar!" The Lottie doll said next to her. "You'll like Mabel!" She turned around, and Gothel had to stifle a scream as she saw that the right half of the doll's face was covered in hearts, rainbows, and other crayon art.

"She's such a little artist!" Gothel looked forward, unable to stop herself from whimpering. First time ever she'd actually get to BE a toy, and she was stuck with a little girl who'd turn her into a doodle pad.

Great…

* * *

"Seeya, Gothel." Inuyasha smirked wickedly.

"Jack! Inuyasha!" Wander called from behind them.

"Help us out!" The Tazelwurm said as he and the others opened the case. Angus climbed out, and Merida groaned as she started to pull herself up.

"Oh no-Merida!" Inuyasha and Jack ran over. Merida started to climb out-but it was already too late. The case went sliding outside onto where two men were waiting to transport all the luggage to the airplane. Merida was forced to go limp as the men picked the case up, and started the truck to the airplane.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but he wasn't done yet. He whistled, and Angus ran over. Inuyasha climbed on his back, then looked over at Jack.

"Come on!" Once both boys were on, Inuyasha spurred the horse on.

"Let's go!" Angus obediently ran down the conveyor belt, and took off running. Inuyasha hadn't known Merida for long, but he already thought of her as a friend. He wasn't going to let her be alone anymore, or ever again.

Time for one last rescue.

 **A/N** : _Near the end now! Can Jack and Inuyasha save Merida? Well, okay, so you guys probably know the answer already, but still. Review if you want._


	23. One Final Rescue

**Disclaimer** : _If I owned anything or anyone here, I'd never have to worry about being broke._

Angus galloped quickly, catching up to the truck.

"C'mon, Angus!" Jack encouraged him. "Ya!"

"Jack, give me a boost!" Inuyasha said once they got close enough to the truck. Without waiting for Jack's permission, Inuyasha climbed on his shoulders and reached for a tag on one of the suitcases, grabbing on. He went flying in the breeze, and Jack's mouth fell open in shock as he saw him trying to hold on.

"Inuyasha!"

Fortunately for Inuyasha, he managed to grab on and climb onto the top of the truck. His amber eyes caught sight of Merida's case and he ran over the tops of the cars until he reached the cart and dove on.

"Here's the last of them!" The cart driver said as he got off, and started piling suitcases into the plane. Inuyasha, who was hiding among the other suitcases, watched in horror as Merida's case was loaded on. But he wasn't willing to give up yet. He hid inside a bag full of golf balls shortly before it was picked up and tossed inside the plane. Inuyasha unzipped the bag and jumped up a bunch of suitcases before reaching Merida's case and popping it open, seeing the redheaded archer curled on her side in the fetal position.

"Hey Red, I think you're on the wrong flight." He smirked. Merida gasped as she pulled herself up and ran over to hug him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha hugged her back, a genuine smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go home." Merida gasped, pulling away.

"But what if Ed doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding me?! He'll love you! And so will his little brother!"

TWO kids? That won Merida over right away. Okay, so they were both boys, but after all these years the chance of being played with was too tempting to pass up. Merida gasped excitedly.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, jumping out of the case and running for the exit. They had to hide around a round case to hide from the baggage loader.

"Hold on, there are a few more!" He shouted down at the other man. Once he was gone, Inuyasha turned to Merida.

"Okay, on three. One, two…"

At that moment, the plane closed as a voice called

"Too late, put 'em on the next one!"

"This is bad." Inuyasha said as the plane started backing up down the road.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Merida gasped. Some light caught Inuyasha's eye. The cockpit!

"Over there!" He pointed, and he and Merida took off running. Inuyasha wrenched it open, and he and Merida looked down at the plane's wheels.

"Are you sure about this?" Merida asked.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted back. "But what choice do we have?!" He climbed out first, then helped Merida down. The two toys carefully maneuvered down to the wheels without any problem at first.

Then Inuyasha slipped.

Luckily, Merida was able to grab his hand before he fell. Unluckily, his arm tore some more.

"AHHHH!"

"Hold on, Inuyasha!" Merida shouted.

Not good. He was going to be ruined-first by being torn off of his arm, then being ripped and torn and crushed under the plane's wheels. Before Inuyasha could start hoping he'd be lucky and miss the wheels, Jack came riding up on Angus.

"Need some help?!" He smirked up at them.

"Jack!" Inuyasha's eye then fell on the deadbolt, and he got an idea. "Jack, get behind the plane!" Jack obliged, and Inuyasha reached behind him, grabbing his pull string and tossing it on the bolt. It caught, and he looked up at Merida.

"Merida, let go of the plane!"

"WHAT?!" She shouted. "Are ye mad?!"

"Trust me!" Inuyasha said. "Just pretend it's the last episode of the _Inuyasha_ cartoon!"

"But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!"

"Then let's find out together!" Inuyasha shouted.

Merida took a breath to steady herself before letting go of the plane, grabbing the half-demon as they both fell towards the ground. Both toys screamed as they swung under the wheels and safely passed under the plane, landing behind Jack on Angus. Inuyasha's pull string unhooked from the deadbolt and wound back up to him as the plane took off. It was on its way to Japan-without ANY of the Demon Slayer Gang onboard.

Merida cheered as she and the boys climbed off of Angus, all the toys celebrating their triumph.

"WE DID IT! That was definitely 'Inuyasha's Finest Hour'!" Inuyasha laughed as he pulled his friends into a hug. The moment was then interrupted by another plane landing behind them. All four toys' eyes widened as they remembered where they were.

"Right…let's go home." Inuyasha suggested.

 **A/N** : _Only one chapter left! Hope you guys have liked the story. Look for the final chapter later this week!_


	24. New Family

**Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the ocean_

Later that night, Trisha Elric came driving up to her home, and Ed opened the door, running down the sidewalk and going inside, heading to his room. Camp had been fun and he'd made some good friends, but missed Inuyasha more than he thought.

Running up the stairs, he went to his room, hopping onto a chair and looking up at the shelf. He blinked in surprise when he didn't see his favorite toy.

"Inuyasha?" The golden-haired boy turned around-and saw all his toys, plus Merida, Angus, and the GIRs, all standing on his bed holding up a doodle pad with 'Welcome Home Ed' written on it.

"Hey, new toys! Thanks, Mom!" Ed couldn't help but smile as he went over and picked up Inuyasha, Merida, and Angus and started playing with them, not feeling an ounce of shame.

Sure, he was going to grow up one day and have to leave all this stuff behind. But for now, he was just going to enjoy being a kid while he could.

* * *

The next morning, as the Elrics' neighbors tried to figure out how an airport carrier had gotten in front of their house, Ed sat at his desk admiring the work he'd done on Inuyasha's arm.

"Come on, Ed." Trisha said as she poked her head in the door. "Time to go."

"Hey, you fixed Inuyasha!" Alphonse said from behind her as he saw the toy.

"Yep!" Ed beamed proudly as he stood up to follow his mom and little brother out.

"Good thing you didn't take him to camp!" Al continued. "His whole arm might have come off!" All three Elrics left, and once Trisha closed the door behind her, Inuyasha sat up with a smile. It was great to be back home, and back with his kid. He just wished he could see the look on Gothel's face if she knew how wrong she'd been.

Over on Ed's bed, Merida was doing a happy little dance.

"Angus, look! We're part of a family again!" She held up her foot to show Ed's signature on the bottom of her shoe, and Angus did the same with his two front hooves.

Jack watched Merida, tugging on his collar nervously. Since they'd come home last night, he discovered he actually had a little crush on her. She was pretty, witty, adventurous, and feisty-everything he liked in a girl. He walked over to the redhead, clutching his staff tightly.

"So um, Merida…" He started, "Last night was real fun, huh? I mean, after the whole thing at the airport. If you wanted to do something together sometime…" He spluttered out before he could stop himself, and shook his head. "Sorry, forget I said anything, I'll just go…"

"Oh no you don't!" Merida grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him into a half-hug with a big grin. "Heh, cutie." A small, nervous smile crossed Jack's face. But before anything else could happen, the sound of barking filled the air.

"Huh?" Wander asked Alexander. "What's wrong, boy?" The big dog barked again, and Wander turned to the other toys. "Ooh…guys? Alexander needs to go out for some 'private time'." Merida narrowed her eyes at the door and ran over to the desk, jumping on a little toy car and riding down a track, much like Jack had done six years ago when _he_ first joined the group. She did a somersault before jumping up off and flying towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. The door opened, and Alexander ran out to go to the bathroom.

Jack's mouth fell open. His staff fell onto the sheets, but he didn't bother to pick it up. Yep, that did it. He was in love.

As this was going on, the Tazelwurm was playing the Rise of the Guardians video game without much luck.

"Mavis, think you could give me a hand?" He asked the vampire doll as she came over.

"I don't need to play!" Mavis boasted. "I LIVED it!" The Tazelwurm let out an angry hiss as he lost, switching from the game back to TV mode. And who should greet them but Lil Gideon, who was obviously trying hard to keep his anger under check.

"Welcome…" His eye twitched as he spoke through his teeth, "To Lil Gideon's Tent of Toys…" Another twitch. "Where we've got the lowest toys for a b-b…" He couldn't finish. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Uh, son?" Bud's voice came from off-camera. "Did you remember to take your medicine today?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OLD MAN!" Gideon shouted, no longer able to control his temper. The Tazelwurm just laughed.

"Not so cutesy anymore, huh?"

Benson and Audrey were making out as the GIRs came over to Benson.

"FUNNY GUMBALL MAN!"

"YOU SAVED US!" Audrey gasped happily as she heard this.

"You saved them?!" She asked her boyfriend. "Oh, and they're so adorable! Let's adopt some!"

"No!" Benson said. But it was too late. The GIRs gathered around to hug him.

"DADDY!"

"CAN I HAVE A PUPPY?!" Benson groaned in frustration.

"Ed did a good job on me, huh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, showing off the stitching on his arm.

"I'll say." The schoolgirl giggled. "Makes you look tough." At that moment, Wilt walked over and waved at them from the ground.

"Hey, guys!"

"Wilt!" Inuyasha waved back. "They fixed you?!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Elric found a new squeaker for me in the shed!" The toy imaginary friend said. "I feel better than ever!"

"That's great, Wilt!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha gave him one last glance before walking over to the window, where Ed and Al were piling into their mom's car. Mrs. Elric shook her head happily as she looked at her younger son.

"Al, you're getting so big!" She looked at Ed. "Think he might be ready to drive soon?"

"Yeah, and I can teach him!" Inuyasha couldn't help but grin.

"Worried?" Jack asked, walking next to him.

"About Ed?" Inuyasha asked. "Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts." Jack smiled proudly as Kagome and Merida joined them.

"That's the ticket. I'm proud of you, Dog Boy."

"Besides;" Inuyasha continued, "When it's all over, I'll still have you guys." He smiled at Jack and the girls, feeling strangely comforted.

Yes, Ed was growing up. But he had a good feeling that no matter what happened, even after Ed didn't need them anymore, he'd still be okay as long as he had his friends.

 **A/N** : _Well, there you have it. So, I'd like to thank the people who've read and enjoyed this story. You guys kept me going. But, like I said, I'm NOT going to take on Toy Story 3. Screw that noise. So, yeah, review if you want, and I'm glad you guys liked the story!_


End file.
